Larry Stylinson, I can't love you more than this x
by Samaiam1000
Summary: Louis and Harry finally let each other know about their feelings and everything seems great for the newly outed couple, but could the pressure of fame and the other band member's sudden relations with each other become too much? DISCLAIMER, I DON'T OWN ONE DIRECTION IN ANYWAY!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAMINER! I DON'T OWN THE CHARCTERS IN THIS STORY WHAT SO EVER. THE PEOPLE IN THIS STORY BELONG TO ONE DIRECTION**

**Hey guys this is the first story i've ever done so here ya goo, larry stylinson!**

_Harry's POV_

I rolled over on my warm sheets, my mattress bending to shift. As i rolled over the beautiful face of my bestfriend came into view, Lou. He looked beautiful asleep, he had a small smile on his face -leaving me to wonder what he was dreaming about? Me? No.. Why would he dream of me?why would he smile if he was dreaming of me? Why would I _hope_ he was dreaming of me anyway?

I figured i should wake him as it was already 11:30 AM and we were going to be late as always to meeting for lunch with the guys at The Shoppe. I pulled back the covers from his body leaving his open stomach and legs exposed, As we always slept in just undershorts. I sat up on my knees, placcing my hands on either side of his torso. I stretched a leg over top of him and sat on his hips and rousled his hair to wake him. He groaned as he woke up a bit. He smiled as he opened his beautiful blue eyes at me, and sleepily blinked up at me.

"Morning Haz!" He said sleepily.

"Morning lou bear, we have to get ready for lunch with the guys soon."

"It's _already_ noon!" He asked astonded.

"Yeah, we slept in! Come on, in the shower you go." I said as I got off of him and stepped on the cold flooring, grabbing both his hands as i dragged him up with me and lead him to the shower. "And Don't dilly dally in there, we have half an hour!"

"Okay mother!" He laughed at me as he stripped off his boxers and lazily go in the shower.

I rolled my eyes and got in the other shower down the hall of our flat.

_45 minutes later in the car._

"I told you NOT to dilly dally in the shower, and what do you do? you dilly dally. now we are late and the guys are going to get mad at us, you're covering this on Lou!" Harry shouted at me, as i pulled the car into the diner we were meeting the rest of the band for lunch. I parked the car, took the keys out of the ignition and looked at Harry who looked upset but not to mad.

"I'm sorry Babe, I promise i'll make it up to you okay?" i said while squeezing his shoulder gently.

"Okay fine." He smiled and unlocked his door and made his way to the diner entrance, i followed suite.

I scanned the room for the boys and finally saw them, nodded at them, grabbed Harry by the elbow who was still looking around for them and lead him to their table.

"So sorry we're late guys." Harry said meaningfully hoping they wouldn't ask why we were late.

"Why were you 20 minutes late, come on guys i'd think you'd set an alarm or something." Liam questioned.

"Louis, why don't you tell them why we are late today, hmm?" Harry said raising an eyebrow at me while leaning back in his chair, prompting an arm on the back and turning to face me.

"We are late because my mom here," I said gesturing to Harry. "yelled at me not 'dilly dally' in the shower but i did and i am sorry." i said making qoute marks around "dilly dally"

Harry rolled his eyes, as Niall and Zayn started laughing. Liam just sighed and handed a menu to harry and one to me, and said they ordered us some waters.

Harry grabbed the menu looking upset at my remark, as he pondered what to order. I looked at him and smiled, as he stared at me until he finally gave in and smiled back. "Love you lou bear" he mouthed.

"love you Haz" I mouthed back smiling lightly then going back to the menu as i still felt his eyes on my face for a but till he went back to his menu.

i wished i could tell him, i actually meant i loved him. I loved him more than anything.

**I know this episode is a little boring but i will defiantly make the next one better, promise:) **


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION. **

**Hey guys, this is chapter 2! Thanks for those who read the first one and reviewd, hope you like chapter 2. x**

_Harrys POV._

we finished lunch, and headed over to the studio working on the new 2013 album, which was actually turning out great. I loved the new songs, and we were already done with recording the first song! It was all turning out great, and i was so proud of how far we have become in just 2 years times. I looked over at Louis who was just finishing his solo, that ended the song. He always smiled when he sang, and he was always so happy and just adorable.. I lost myself in his voice that i didn't notice Zayn staring at me until he nudged me, trying to snap me out of it without interupting Louis.

"Hey mate.. You alright?" He questioned, his eye brow raised and his lips in a small "o" shape.

"Yeah, just little tired.. so i just..umm.. wasn't thinking.. " i lied, I couldn't think of anything else to say. How could i say i was staring at my best friend because he is absoultly beautiful? I couldn't.. not to the boys.. not to anyone. Just myself, because Louis was beautiful. i gazed at him a bit before turning back to Zayn and smiled, so he knew i was okay.

We finished up and when we were walking out of the studio door, Zayn grabbed my arm pulling me back into the recording room..

_Louis' POV._

I made my way to the car before i realized Harry wasn't behind me, where was he? I walked back into the studio and looked around. Maybe he went to the restroom..I'll wait here for him.

_Zayn's POV_

I turned around and closed the door behind me, looking at Harry. He had confusion all over his face, and worry. Why worry? What did he think i was going to do?

"Why are we in here, mate?" He asked confused.

"I need to talk to you.. about you .. and.. and Lou.." I spoke quietly.

"Uhmm..yeah what's up?"

"Are you guys..erm..ya know.. together? or?"

"WHAT! no, we are bestfriends zayn.. why would you ask?" he asked but the question didn't really seem to phase him.

"It's just the way you look at him, and the way he looks at you.." i wondered if i shouldn't of said this.. i shouldn't of.. I regretted it so much now.

"Oh, well Hey Lou's waiting for me in the car, yeah? so umm let's just go." he said giving a soft smile, as if none of what we just said happened at all... He was hiding something but i figured i shouldn't ask what it was.

"Okay." i said following him out of the recording booth. There was Louis waiting for Harry sitting on an amp. He smiled at harry, glanced at me smiling then back at harry. He was looking up at harry, who had his hand on louis' knee cap. Louis' hand was on harry's hip and smiled lovingly up at harry who asked if he was ready to go.

"Of course Love!" Louis said while holding onto Harry as he hopped off the amp. "Bye Zaynnny!" He called behind him, slinging his arm around Harrys shoulders.

"Bye.." i whispered to basically no one. What is going on with them?

**Hope you liked this chapter:)**


	3. Chapter 3

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Chapter 3 guys, Even though i have more views on youtube, i'll still post the stories here also:) xx**

_Niall's POV_

I put down the remote as i clicked the volume button of the TV, I was watching A great movie but it was hard to focus on it.. I could barely hear it over Louis and Harry in the kitchen doing their "practicing" for the new song we were working on. But in all reality they were flirting and being as gay as usual. Louis belted out his solo as he grabbed Harry's face and sang it to him like he was saranating a girl. Harry was blushing with a cheeky smile plastered on his face and he held Louis' face. I reached for the remote again to turn it up over them but was stopped by Liam, who grabbed my hand as i reached for it.

"What mate?" I asked.

"It's up reallyyyyy loud Niall... Why do you keep turning it up?" He questioned.

"Probably cause i can't hear it over the two fags over there.." i said loud enough for them to hear, smiling.

"Hey! We are just having fun," Louis protested. "unlike you.. pants.."

Harry laughed at Louis' remark and repeated " pants.." to himself.

"I am not grumpy.. i'm just trying to watch a movie!" i said back to them.

"Guys just go in your room on something, please!" Whined Zayn, who had a booboo lip and ad he's hands in front of him, put together like he was praying. We all laughed at him as he layed back down on the floor.

"Fine!" Louis said as he grabbed Harry's hand, leading him to Harry's room down the hall. "We don't need you guys to have fun!" Harry had a huge grin on his face trying to contain his giggles.

_Harry's POV_

I giggled as Lou lead me to my room, Leaving the rest of the boys to their movie, they are no fun! At least I could be alone with Lou, even if he didn't look at it the same way..

_Louis POV_

Finally, away from them.. with just Harry.. I am going to tell him, everything. How i feel, all of it. I'm not even going to think about it, but just say it. Go on, do it.

I shut the door behind me and pulled Harry in, he was giggling like crazy which made me laugh. I couldn't help it, he was too adorable, I wanted to just kiss him... He put his hands to his face to cover his cheeks from blushing as he laughed. He was so adorable.

I went for it, i took a step forward slowly, He stopped laughing but just smiled at me as he finally calmed down.

I grabbed his wrists away from his face and pinned them to the door, pushing myself against him so he was stuck between me and the door.

I leaned in and to my surprise, so did he!

I stopped right above his lips, just centimeters away, and said "Harry, i love you.. not like a friend, or a best friend.. more than that. I have for a long time. I love the way you smile and giggle and laugh. I love when you can make me smile or laugh. I love you blush, and i love when i make you blush. I hate when you're upset, and i hate when i am the reason. I hate to see you hurting and i love when i can make you feel better. When i know i make you happy i feel complete. when i know i can make you upset i feel completely broken. I love you more than anything. Right now, if you feel the same way kiss me. If not walk out that door right now..."

I said it all, everything. suddenly wishing i could take all it back. What if he walked out the door.. what if he just left and never talked to me again. what if i just ruined the band. What if i just lost the love of my life..

**New chapter tomorrrow :) Check out my tumblr: Samaiam . tumblr . com**


	4. Chapter 4

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Hey guys, Hope you liked the last chapter, but also i wanted to know if i was moving to fast? and if you have any opinions on what should happen after this epsiode, please don't hesitate to tell me :) x **

_Louis POV_

I stopped right above his lips, just centimeters away, and said "Harry, i love you.. not like a friend, or a best friend.. more than that. I have for a long time. I love the way you smile and giggle and laugh. I love when you can make me smile or laugh. I love you blush, and i love when i make you blush. I hate when you're upset, and i hate when i am the reason. I hate to see you hurting and i love when i can make you feel better. When i know i make you happy i feel complete. when i know i can make you upset i feel completely broken. I love you more than anything. Right now, if you feel the same way kiss me. If not walk out that door right now..."

I said it all, everything. suddenly wishing i could take all it back. What if he walked out the door.. what if he just left and never talked to me again. what if i just ruined the band. What if i just lost the love of my life..

Harry just stared at me, taking in everything i said as if thinking it over. I studied his face, but got nothing out of it.. blank. But then the corners of his lips curled as he stared into my eyes.

He wiggled his wrists out of my hands, i knew it. i lost him.. he was just going to leave me. I stepped back and looked at the ground ashamed of doing this, god i'm so stupid.

Harry took a step forward, he placed his hands on my hips pulling me towards him, and put my hips on his. He bored his eyes into mine, smiling.

"I am not going anywhere, babe." he spoke huskily.

He leaned in, looked at my lips and back up my eyes and softly put his lips on mine.

I stood there shocked but finally closed my eyes and kissed him back putting my hands on his biceps, and sunk into him. He smiled into the kiss and pulled back.

"I love you Lou.." he whispered. He kissed me again, pushes me back and across the room. He lead my to the bed, and pushed me on it softly putting his legs around my torso and his hand on the back of my neck. He pulled back and smiled and leaned back down to kiss me.

"Wait, Harry.." i said softly.

"Hmm?" He asked, worry coming on his face.

"I love you too Hazza.." i said smiling up at him.

He smiled ever so cheekily, and leaned down. Kissing my lips then my cheek and chin. Trailing down my neck and collarbone stopping there. He pulled at the sensitive skin there. Sucking hard and tracing his tongue there. My eyes fluttered shut as i let out a soft moan, he placed his hand up my shirt, and i grabbed his shoulders pushing him softly closer to me.

He tugged at the hem of my shirt, keeping his lips on my neck-

"Hey Guys, we're going to-OH MY GOD! UMM, SORRY SHOULD'VE KNOCKED..UMM YEAH ..." Niall burst in the door, and shut it quickly behind him.

Harry put his hands on the bed on either side of me, and looked down at me. His eyes wide and his face petrified.

**hehehe, cliff hanger;)**


	5. Chapter 5

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Hey guys sorry this one is uploaded a few hours behind but here it isss:)**

_Liam's POV_

I out my jacket on, and handed Zayn's his, as we headed for the door.

"OH MY GOSH, I AM SO SORRY.. I SHOULD'VE KNOCKED.. UM YEAH..SORRY" i heard Niall shout as he slammed Harry's door shut. They were probably just changing and Niall walked in. He got nervous and weirded out by that kind of stuff, i looked at Zayn and laughed.

"OH NO, he say them naked!" i said mockingly to Zayn who laughed even harder, but tried to contain his giggles as he saw Niall come down the hall. He looked like terrified, which just made Zayn laugh harder.

"What's a matter Niall?" I asked pushing his shoulder teasingly.

"Umm.. uhh.. i don't..i don't know.." i said temedly.. what did he see?

Zayn stopped laughing, but just smiled as he asked: " so are they coming?"

"Why don't you go ask them?" he protested. "cause i am not going back in there.."

"umm, okay.. What's wrong mate?" i asked.

"go see." Niall put on his coat and ran his fingers through his hair fixing it up before dinner.

I walked down the hall to Harry's room to see what all the fuss was about. I opened the door with out knocking, and there was Harry putting on his coat and Louis doing his hair. So what was the problem?

"Hey mate.." Louis said timidly.

"Hey, what's all the hussle and bussle? why's niall all freaked out?"

"umm .. i don't know.." Louis answered, obviously lieing.. i guess if they really wanted to tell me.. they would've have.

"oh well, we're just about to leave for Nandos. you guys coming right?"

"yeah of course." Harry smiled as he made his way to the door, louis behind him smiling. I shut the door behind me, and followed into the kitchen. "We ready to go?" i smiled. Niall looked at my face and i shrugged at him. I obviously hadn't saw what he had. I opened the front door and Harry, Louis, and Niall made their way out of it.

"What did you and niall see?" Zayn asked, he seemed concerned.

"They were getting ready, but i don't know what Niall saw."

"Oh okay." Zayn shrugged it off and made his way out of the door. I followed him out and locked the door to Harry and Louis' flat behind me, handing the key to Harry.

_Harry's POV_

I was so over whelmed by what had happened i couldn't think straight. i no where near regretted the scene though..i wanted to still be there. With Louis, holding him, touching him, kissing him. I wish Niall hadn't walked through that door, and i wished Louis would've locked the door.

I got in Louis car on the passenger seat, as Louis got in the driver's side. He smiled at me, god he was cute. Liam pulled out with Niall and Zayn in the car and we began to follow them to Nandos.

"Are we going to tell them?" I asked.

"Niall could be telling them now." Louis said pointly.

"true.. i hope he doesn't."

"Why? afraid to be seen with me? Afraid to be labeled something with me?" Louis said defensively.

"No, babe. I would never be ashamed of you. I just want us to be the ones to tell them about ..us." I smiled at him as i reached over a grabbed his free hand, he squeezed it tightly.

"Can we tell them at dinner? tonight? Now?" He asked hopingly.

"I couldn't have said it better myself Lou" I smiled at him as we pulled in the parking lot. I gave his hand a small squeeze and let go, getting out of the car.

"Well then, let's get a long!" he exclaimed as he got out of the car skipping to the door, where the boys were already inside.

"Wait.. Lou, i have something to ask before we go in."

"of course my dear."

"Will you be mine, forever?" I asked basically already knowing the answer.

"Of course babe!" Said happily, as he leaned in and planted a small kiss on my cheek. "Let's go then shall we?"

I opened the door to Nandos and sat down at a table with the guys.


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

Louis' POV

We walked into Nandos, and sat down where the guys were already seated. I had butterflies not knowing when we were going to tell them.. i wanted to do it now, but i knew i couldn't and i knew Harry probably wanted to tell him later on in the evening. I sat next to Harry, and we all ordered our drinks and started a conversation about how Niall couldn't order everything on the menu.

I laughed as Niall whined saying how he just wanted everything, and it wasn't fair that he couldn't have it. But my laugh was cut of short as i felt a cold hand rest on my inner theigh under the table. None of the other boys noticed my gasp at Harry's touch.. but Harry did. He giggled to himself as my rubbed circles on my theigh with his thumb. I smiled at him and put my hand on top of his and held his hand under the table, Even though no one even knew or saw.. We were holding hands in public.. as a couple and it was perfect.

We all placed out orders, and laughed as Niall pratically ordered half of the menu. When he was done ordering the waitress smiled sweetly and said, "well.. it might take a while.." She said with a wink and Niall who blushed and we all laughed for about 5 minutes until a new topic was brought up.

Suddenly Niall dropped his watch under the table and crawled under neath it to grab it. I must've seen us holding hands because when he came up from under the table he couldn't stop staring at us. And staring. and staring. and staring. I gave him a look that said: "Niall, stop it." And he just smiled a huge smile, and he placed his fingertips over his mouth as he couldn't contain his joy. What the heck was wrong with that boy?

"What are you giggling about over there?!" Liam said laughing at Niall.

"Nothing!" He protested still smiling. "It's.. It's nothing." He said as he folded his hands in his lap and smiled down at them.

"What is so-"

"Here's your food boys!" The waitress had interrupted Liam, and the topic was quickly forgotten. I looked over at Harry who smiled at me an let go of my hand to eat, as did I.

_An hour later_

Dessert had just been set in front of us, yet Niall already had his face stuffed with it. It amazes me how much he could eat! Harry looked at me and has questioning look in his eyes then nodded. i smiled and nodded, know what it meant.. It was time to tell the boys. I grinned uncontrolabally at the thought of their reactions! I couldn't help but let out a small squeal of excitment which just made Harry giggle.

"What are you two all giddy about?" Zayn smiled teasingly.

Harry grabbed my hand under the table, intertwining our fingers. He looked at me smiling, and then looked back at the boys.

"A few years ago i met this great guy. He was exactly the sort of person I'd been looking for, good looking, sweet, funny... with a really excellent ass too," Harry started and i felt my cheeks get bright red. "I liked him instantly, the way his blue eyes seemed to sparkle when he made a joke, how he smiled and the way his voice sounded. I fell in love with him at the bungalow, when he feel asleep on my chest and I knew that I'd never wanted anything more than I wanted him. And You know what? ..I got him." He finished.

I had tears in my eyes and so did he. He looked over at me, squeezed my hand, and put his free hand on the back of my neck. He leaned in and Placed his lips on mine and kissed me. It was better than the kisses from earlier, a real kiss. I immediatly kissed him back and our lips moved in sync. He pulled back as he remembered there was people watching.

i got one more look at his face and then turned to see the boys faces. Zayn, Smiling softly looking at his hands. Liam: His mouth dropped in a happily smile. Niall: PRICELESS! he sat there smling chekily and almost giggling.

I laughed at Niall's face, and Liam and Zayn turned to see it. Liam looked at me and said: "I'm guessing that's an idea of what Niall walked in on this afternoon?"

"A taste.." Harry said cheekily winking at him.

"Ew! Harold!" Zayn shouted, "Well congrats mates!"

"Okay, okay let's eat! Dinners on me Lads!" Niall said picking up his spoon again and shoveled it in his mouth.

we all laughed at him but Liam, Liam looked...not happy..


	7. Chapter 7

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Harry's POV**

I couldn't get liam's face out of my head, he looked so.. unapproving. We were driving back from Nandos, and we were all going back to mine and Lou's flat to watch some movies.

We pulled in the drive, and waited for the others to pull in, they got stuck behind a light we didn't so they would be 10 minutes behind. Me and Lou took advantages of this, and hurried inside.

I unlocked the door and closed it behind me. Louis was already in my arms. I had his lips against mine and my hands in his hair, i was surprised he wasn't objecting to my hands in his hair. He had his hands on my hips and i moveed him to the couch. I laid on top of him, and and put my lips back on his heatedly. I traced his bottom lips with my tongue, and slipped it between his lips. Our tongues intertwining, and i started to grind my hips against Louis' making him moan. I moved my hands along his chest to his waist-

"HEY! There are children in the presents!" Zayn shouted covering Niall's eyes. I got off Louis laughing and made room for them on the couch.

"Sorry Mates!" Louis said defensively. "We thought you'd take a bit longer than that..." He blushed ever so sweetly.

"Well we are here now, and that was not rated PG!" Niall said sticking his tongue out at us.

Liam looked absoultly disgusted with us and he sat down in a huff.

"What the hell is your problem?" I asked furious. He had been rude to us ever since we told them we were together.

"Do you know how bad 'being gay'is going to look on the band? We won't see anything. We'll loose fans." Liam almost shouted.

"Then we won't tell anyone!" Me and Louis said at the same time.

"AWWW!" Niall shouted. "what?..that was cute.." we all laguhed at Niall.

"Fine, but if they find out.. then well i don't know.." Liam finally smiled. "It was pretty cute.."

I giggled at Liam, and then i felt a finger on my chin. It pulled my face towards it, and i was suddenly looking at Louis.

"Wha-" Louis crashed his lips on mine before i could finish. I took a while to process what happened, but i kissed him back and then i felt 4 sets of eyes staring at us. Louis obviously felt them too, because he pulled back but he didnt look at them. he just pured his eyes into mine.

"Sorry babe.. I just missed your lips is all." Louis said blushing. I put my forehead on his. All the sudden i heard 4 huge loud "AWWW"'s and a jumped a little. I pecked Lou's lips as i smiled and turned to the guys and asked what movie we were going to watch, and they finally shutup.

They started "Titanic" and i cuddled into Louis for the rest of the movie.

This was by far the best day ever.


	8. Chapter 8

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Hey guys sorry i haven't been updating in a bit! school has me busy:( HERE IS CHAOTER 7!:) x**

**the next day**

_Harry's POV_

I was so glad the boys had execpted me and my boyfriend. I loved saying that. MY boyfriend. Louis Tomlinson is MY boyfriend. Where was he? I am going to go find him. I miss him.

It was the afternoon and i had finished getting dressed and ready for the day. I left my room and found louis on the couch and Zayn was sitting next to him. the other boys weren't here though.. hmm where were they ?

I walked straight up to Louis.

"Hee-" Zayn began to say before i grabbed him by the collar and threw him on the love sit and smiled at him. I looked down at Louis who looked like he was going to explode of laughter.

"What was that ab-" Louis was about to say chuckling but i cut him off by taking the remote out of his hand and sat on his lap facing him, my legs were straddling his waist and i grabbed his neck and kissed him passionatly. He grabbed my waist and kissed me back.

"EWWW, REALLY HAROLD? REALLY?" i heard Zayn shout at us, making Louis smile into the kiss. I slipped my tongue between his lips and our tongues did a little dance before i bit his lower lip and pulled away taking it with me seductively. Louis tightened his grip around me pushing me closer towards him but then all the sudden there was arms under my armpits and i was being taken away from Louis.. Zayn picked me off of him and threw me to the ground and i looked up at him like a little dog.

"NO!" he shouted while pointing a finger at me.

"You're just jealous." I accussied him and got up and shoved him.

"Zayn in nooo fuuuun!" Louis whined from the couch, it was adorable. "Zayn-y needs to get a boyfrieeeeeend!"

"Zayn-y has a boyfriend!" Zayn shouted pointing a finger at louis who went wide eyed.

Zayn realized what he said "shit."

He bolted for the door and i went in front of him and tackled him. I sat on his torso and pinned his arms down behind his head.

" .IT!" i shouted in his face excitedly.

"NO ONE!" zayn shouted back trying to get up.

Louis came over and sat on my back and folded his hands on my head and rested his chin on them. "Who's the lucky guy Zayn-y?" He said teasingly.

"IT'S LIAM OKAY? IT'S LIAM! LIAM PAYNE. LIAM FUCKING PAYNE. I AM DATING LIAM PAYNE OKAY?"


	9. Chapter 9

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**_

_Liams POV_

I was out on a stroll round the park when my phone rung, i pulled it out of my pocket and saw the caller ID. Zayn. I smiled just at the thought of him.

"Hey babe!" I answered.

"Heey princess!" It was Louis, Did it phase him that i called Zayn babe, or did he think it was a friendly gesture?

"Oh.. Hi Lou." I said boredly. I didn't mean to, but i was more excited to talk to Zayn than anyone else.

"Why so sad? Thought your booboo was on the other end, did ya?" He said teasingly.

"Yes i did actually."

"Well he spilled your secret, He said you guys make kissy faces and you have a small penis." He joked.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP LOUIS. GIVE ME MY PHONE!" i heard Zayn shout, He sounded like he was struggling against something so the boys were probably messing around with him. Poor babe.

"Well, is there any specific reason you called?" I asked Ignoring Louis.

"Yea actually, Zayn said you guys were..erm.. together?" Louis said seriously.

"Oh, did he? Well why wouldn't he?" I said matter a factly.

"Oh.. Well are you?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that? You and Harold are together?"

"We told you guys the day it happened."

"How do you know it didn't happen today?"

"Did it?"

"nope."

"see."

"c'mon guys, can't we just be happy- you with your boyfriend, mine with mine and Niall with his?"

"Niall has a boyfriend?"

"WHAT?" i heard Niall shout in the background.

"I don't know, does he?"

"Niall do you have a boyfriend?" Louis asked Niall.

"NO?" Niall almost screamed.

"Okay, okay. Chill mate." Louis said calmly.

"Okay i'll see you guys tonight!" I hung up at that and walked to Harry and Louis' flat..

_Harrys POV_

We finally all went to our own apartments, as it was late and i was laying down with Lou on our bed.

I flipped over so i was facing him, as we were talking.

He reached over and carressed my cheek and i took his hand.

I pulled it off my cheek and intertwined our fingers, and we just sat there playing with each others fingers.

i was looking up at our hands giggling when i felt Louis eyes on me, he was smiling and rubbing circles on my hand with his thumb now. i turned my head and smiled at him.

"What, babe?" i asked.

"You're..you're so.. beautiful.." He said with a questioning look in his face.

"Then why are you making that face at me?"

"Cause it doesn't make any sense?"

"What doesn't?"

"How is one.. SO beautiful?" He said looking puzzled.

"I don't know..i look at you and ask the same thing." i smiled at him and leaned in. I stopped just above his lips. "everyday." i whispered.

I put my lips on his and he smiled into it, making me smile. I pulled away cause i started giggling.

"What?" He said confused.

"It's hard to kiss you when we're both smiling!"

"It's hard to not smile when around you babe.."

"Louis.."

"hmm?"

I leaned in and kissed him passionately and he kissed me back easily. i pulled back and smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too Harold." he smiled and then put his hand on my waist and snuggled into my chest, putting his head under my chin. i intertwined our legs and put my arms around him and kissed his forehead and laid down and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT DAY**

_Nialls POV_

I woke up, and went to the toilet. I showered, brushed my teeth and changed into this:

.

and called harry, but he didn't pick up so i headed up to his and louis room anyway. I opened their door, and couldn't find them so I headed over to their room.

I was about to open the door but remembered what happened last time i didn't knock. i rapped 3 times and there was no answer so they were probably just asleep.

i opened the door and saw them snuggled up together, each with a smile on their faces. I pulled out my phone and snapped a picture, I was going to show it to the boys later.

"BOYS!" i shouted trying to wake them, as we were due to a fan signing soon.

"mmm" he groaned and dug his face into Louis' hair.

i took out my phone and unlocked it. I clicked on the "camecorder" app and pressed record.

"Boys, get up were supposed to go to a signing soon, and you're not even showered."

Louis' grip on Harry tightened and he rubbed up against him. "Niallerrrrrrrr!" He whined as he kissed Harry bicep and layed his head on it.

I sighed, "Fine.." i said keeping the phone steady and leaning down and grabbing the end of the covers and sheets, and stood back up straight holding the ends of the blankets.

"One more chance?" I tested.

"Bye Niall!" Harry said into Louis' hair, making Louis smile.

"Okay." i said and ripped the covers off of them and on to the floor. The boy lay there in their boxers and their eyes shout wide open.

"God Niall!" Louis shouted and wrapped his legs around Harry who did the same to Louis. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis head and neck and Louis wrapped his around Harry's waist. And i burst out laughing as the huddled together, trying to keep warm.

"Come on guys... time to... get ready... AHAHAHA" i said between laughs.

GRAHHBAALAAAKAAA" Louis shouted into Harry's chest as he finally untangled from Harry and sat up and harry straightened up and proped up on his elbows and looked at louis, who nodded.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Well Niall, since you were so rude to wake us up-" Louis started but then climbed on top of harry's torso and started kissing him, loudly and sloppily.

"Ew! Come one guys! STOP! Come on we gotta GO!" i shouted covering my eyes but still recorded them - Liam and Zayn would love this.

"But Niall you're not even looking.." Harry pouted.

"I don't want to!" i heard the bed springs and my phone was taken from my hand and i was pushed onto the bed and tackled but one of them.

i opened my eyes and louis was sitting on me and harry was recording in the corner, giggling.

I pushed Louis but he didn't budge. "Louis!" I said struggling to get him away.

"C'mon babe! You don't want a kiss?" he said trying to lean in but i kept holding him back. Harry was in the corner laughing his head off and i glared at him and the camera. But the one time i looked away from louis he took the advantage.

Louis' lips were then against my forehead, and cheeks, chin, nose, hair, temples, and neck.

"LOUIS! STOP IT! C'MON MAN!" Out of the corner of my eye i saw Harry set the phone up so it was pointing us and he pushed Louis aside and started tickling me to death.

"GUYYYYYSSS!" i screamed. "I AM GOING TO DIEEEE!" But they just kept laughing and then Harry was gone and so was Louis, because Louis started tickling Harry.

I got up and grabbed the phone, which had been recording for 2:46 minutes already, so i faced them with it one more time and ended it.

Okay guys come on, we need to get ready. About 5 minutes later, Louis was out of the shower and Harry was in it. Me and Louis made pancakes and watched the video twice laughing. Harry got out of the shower and got dressed, and ate some pancakes and then we left for the signing. Which Liam and Zayn were already at..


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**_

_ZAYN'S POV_

we finished at the signing, which last only a couple hours and we were back at mine and Liam's condo.

Harry popped "Breakfast at Tiffany's" In at sat back down on the couch. Louis came back in the room with Niall who had 3 bowls of popcorn, handing one to me and one to harry- keeping one for himself.

I put bowl in Liam's lap and put my arm around his waist and he put his on my shoulders. i slouched into him and put my head his chest. I smiled up at him, and the movie started.

I looked over at Louis and Harry, Louis was sitting on the floor in front of harry who was on the couch. Louis scooted back and put his head between harry's legs and rested his neck on Harry's crotch. Harry smiled at this and started playing with Louis' hair lightly, and Louis rubbed Harry's inner thigh while his eyes were trained on the tv.

Niall Looked over at them and over at me and Liam, he pouted and stuffed his face with popcorn. I tried hard to notice how sad and lonely he looked during the movie. But i couldn't help it.. he looked so depressed and vulnerable. He got even sadder when he finished his popcorn so i nudged him and handed mine and Liam's. We had barely even made a dent in it, and his face light up at it, took it, and smiled.

"Thanks Mate." He whispered, and i winked at him.

I was starting so feel uncomfortable so i sluched down even more and curl my legs up behind me and rested my head on liam's lap. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair, biting his lip. God, that was sexy.

_Louis POV_

I saw Zayn shift and lay his dead on Liam's lap, god they were adorable. I wanted to be close to Harry now.. I suddenly missed him. I got up and sat on the empty love chair and sprawled out on it and looked at Harry.

He looked confused, "Where'd you go?" He whined and the rest of the boys looked at me.

I patter the chair, "Come over here babe!" I smiled at him, and smiled back.

He got up, handed his bowl of popcorn to Nialler who smiled and continued to eat Liam's. I looked back at Harry who made his way over to me, so i outstretched my arm and he turned on hi side and rolled into them. I wrapped my arms around his torso and nuzzled his neck, which made him giggle.

The boths smiled and turned back to the movie, not giving us the slighting bit of attention, good.

I leaned in to Harry's neck as he watched the movie, and kissed his neck. He kissed a softer spot and bite it, pulling at the sensitive skin there.

Harry smiled and bit his lip as i sucked on his neck and bite it leaving little baby bruises all over. I turned his head towards me and lifted it and leaned in, right under his chin and right above his neck, close to his ear. This was Harry's spot. The one spot that made him lose it. I kissed it and started tracing his skin there with my tongue. He threw his head and bit his lip harder. I sucked at the spot and bite it just a few times, but that was enough to make him lose it. His teeth were almost cutting into his lip and his eyes squeezed shut.

I gave the spot one hard bite and sucked at the skin pulling it away and came back down and bit it, _Hard._ and Harry lost all will, he moaned real loud. Not caring who was around but i pulled away and smiled at him and he giggled. The boys were in hysterics, and Harry went bright red.

"Well what are you naughty goys doing over there?" Liam said like he was talking to a dog.

"Liaaaam, he's teasing meeee!" Harry whined.

"Oh please, by the sound it of- you loved every minute of it Harold!" Zayn said shaking a finger at him. Which sent me and Niall into hysteria.

"Oh my god! Look at your neck, lad!" Niall shouted. "You look like you've been attacked by bees or something!"

"What do you mean?" Harry said putting his hand to his neck and the spot near his ear. "Ouch!" He said at the pain of rubbing it.

"How long have you been sitting over there?!" Liam said laughing at how many love bits harry was covered in.

Harry's face went red and he got up and ran to the bathroom to see what i had done. I got up a followed shaking my head and laughing at him. His face was in utter dismay at the site of his neck and i laughed at him.

"How can you be laughing? look what you did? You horny little devil!" He shrieked.

"I'm sorry babe, but you loved it!" i protested shaking a finger in his face, and he leaned forward and bit my finger.

"Ow! Okay I am sorry!"

"Pay back, bitch.." Harry said as he looked me dead in the eyes and lunged for me. He swung his arms around my neck and pushed against the wall. I groaned at the pain that quickly subsided as he grabbed my thigh and pulled it to his torso and put my legs around him. He scooted me up the wall a bit and smiled evilly up at me.

I leaned in and smashed my lips against this hungrily. and he giggled into the kiss. The pulled away and kissed my jaw bone and ear and then moved down to my neck. He stopped a bit below my ear and started nibbling there and licking. Soon my whole neck was bite and licked and sucked by harry. he pulled the collar of my shirt down a bit and started on my collarbone when there was a knock at the door, He smiled up at me and put me down and fixed his hair.

He opened the door a bit and saw Zayn. "Hey mate!"

"Hi, can you guys stop trying to have sex and get out of the bathroom?" Zayn said with a chuckle.

"Sure!" Harry said brightly and grabbed my hand and pulled me out and into the living room and sat me on the couch and sat on my lap.

He nuzzled his lips on to my ear and started nibbiling it sweetly. I smiled and he started pulling at my ear lobe making me bit my lip to hold back a moan.

"Go you gusy! you're like a new born dog-horny all the time. " Niall said winning some laughter.

"Fine!" Harry got off my lap and grabbed my hand and led me to the door.

"Bye guys!" He called and we made our way to Our apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

_**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**_

_Louis' POV_

We ran to the lift outside of Liam's lot, and waited for it there. The doors finally opened and Harry dragged me inside, It was pretty late so no one was occupying it. The doors closed, and i was suddenly pushed around the railing of the lift's sides. Harry picked me up and sat me on them and crashed his lips on mine hungrily. I kissed him back and he slipped his tongue in between my lips, and i slide my tongue on his. He let out a moan and put a hand on my waist and i put mine in his hair. Suddenly we were interrupted by a small "ding" and we parted, Harry helped me off the railing and lead me to the flat.

Harry unlocked the door, and say the maid cleaning off the counter tops. "So sorry . thought you were out. sorry. I will leave now." She said quickly.

"No, no i just came to..erm.. get a hat. We'll be on our way, you can stay it's fine really." He replied sweetly and i stood by the door smiling as he went to his room to grab a hat.

He came back soon enough, a light green beanie in hand, and the keys in another. "Bye Romina!" He called as he closed the door behind him and locked it.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"Want to go to the park?" He asked.

"Sure!"

We got in the car and drove off to the playground near by and sat on the swings.

"Do you think Liam and Zayn will last?" Harry suddenly spoke.

"Huh?.. Oh.. yea i suppose. But if anyone i thought it'd be Niall."

"Niall and Zayn?!"

"NO! Niam!"

"Oh, i don't know."

"Do you think Larry Stylinson is real?" I winked at him.

He got off his swing and came over towards mine. He put one leg behind me and then the other and sat on my lap so he was facing me. So we sat like this: imgres?um=1&hl=en&biw=1366&bih=667&tbm=isch&tbnid=1EZTa6VBjL6v0M:&imgrefurl= /2011/10&docid=sdyQtLfby5pcKM&imgurl= . /6225/6279330732_ &w=500&h=374&ei=eSwrULTZNoLW9QTxjYHoAg&zoom=1&iact=rc&dur=306&sig=105928644875040934464&page=3&tbnh=141&tbnw=205&start=48&ndsp=26&ved=1t:429,r:8,s:48,i:252&tx=132&ty=50

He looked me in the eye and kissed me harshly, and our lips moved in sync and i swore i saw fireworks. he pulled away and smiled, his breath unsteadily, so was mine though.

"Yeah.. i think it is." He smiled and kissed me once more.

He slipped his arms around my waist and laid his head on my collar bone. "i love you Louis." he whispered.

"Diddo, babe. Diddo." I smirked. But Harry didn't find this amusing.

"Diddo? Diddo? Really? wow." He scuffed and got off my lap and started walking away so i sprung off my swing and jumped in front of him.

"Hold up there drama queen!" i smiled at him and put both my hands on his shoulders. I go on my tiptoes and kissed his lips and he kissed me back. I just pecked his lips, then cheek, neck, Adams apple, and collar bone. I stopped at looked up at him. "i love you too, babe." I smiled and so did he. And he grabbed my hand and we started off back home.

_NEXT DAY_

I woke up with Harry wrapped in my arms and Liam pounding on my door, Niall and Zayn with him.

"COME IN, IT'S OPEN." i shouted with made Harry stir.

"Shhh, it's okay baby." i cooed in his ear and he settled back down.

"NO, it's not OKAY." Liam shouted as he burst into our room.

I sat up and pulled Harry's head on my chest, and he smiled.

"Wipe that smile off your face boy." Liam snarled at Harry.

"LIAM, WHAT THE LIVING HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" I shouted at him and wrapped my arms around Harry protectively.

He threw the day's newspaper at my head, and glared at me. "Read it. I dare you."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the news paper, i sat up and so did Harry so he could read it.

I read the title. "**FUCK, OH MY GOD." **I shouted and Harry sat there with his mouth gaping. I looked at Liam and he twitched his eyebrow and crossed his arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

He threw the day's newspaper at my head, and glared at me. "Read it. I dare you."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the news paper, i sat up and so did Harry so he could read it.

I .read the title. "**FUCK, OH MY GOD." **I shouted and Harry sat there with his mouth gaping. I looked at Liam and he twitched his eyebrow and crossed his arms.

_Larry Stylinson = REAL?_

_Late last night we spotted the two eligated "bestfriends" out at the park! How sweet, but what puzzled us was the.. snogging?_

There were 6 different photos of Harry and Louis, One of them sitting on seperate swings, one of harry sitting on louis lap kissing him, one of harry sitting on louis lap snuggling him, one of Harry storming off, one of louis kissing him and making up, and one of them getting in harry's car.

_I don't know about you guys, but i don't do this with my best friends.. are they together? bisexual? or is it just their friendly way of showing affection? We don't know but we do know we have an interview with them coming up soon, and we're defiantly getting to the end of this! Stay tuned for more updates on the new "couple"?_

Harry snatched the paper out of my hands and threw it on the ground, a put his hands in his hair and pulled it forward so hard i thought he might rip it out. He let out a "GAAAAAH" and threw his hands down in his lap.

"Why the hell can't I just be with my boyfriend? Why can't i just be in love and left alone about it? Why is it SUCH a big deal?!" Harry yelled and put his head in my lap and he started to shake.. he was crying, i put my hand on his back and tried calming him down.

I rubbed his back and shushed him over and over again but he just cried harder. I leant down and grabbed both his cheeks and pulled his face to mine. I pressed my lips to his, they were salty from all the tears he'd been crying. I pulled back and put my forhead on his.

"It's going to be okay babe." I soothed him and he sniffled a bit and smiled, he leaned up and pecked my lips.

"Okay boo." He smiled and i loosened my grip on him.

He put his face back in my lap and rubbed his face all over the blanket and sat up a bit, resting his head on my ab domain. He looked at Liam, closed his eyes and smiled. I looked up at Liam who was now behind Zayn with his arms around his waist and his head on Zayn's shoulder. He was smiling, and so were Niall and Zayn.

"Liam are you really THAT pissed at us?" Harry said without opening his eyes.

"No.. to be honest? I could care less.. " He breathed.

"Then WHY did you go all ape man on us?" i protested, and i felt Harry's lips curve against my stomach.

"Paul told me too, he said no one else but me could do it, so i did. But i could care less. I think you guys are in love and if you wanna show it, then be my guest."

Harry leaned up and kissed my jawline and stayed there smiling against it. "Yeah.. i'd say we are too." He gushed. I closed my eyes and smiled, letting a tear fall and It hit Harry's nose and and he perked up, wiping it off and looking at me. "babe what's the matter?" He looked frantic. I smiled at him and grabbed his cheek, "I love you.. that's all." Harry smiled and kissed my cheek.

"I hate to interrupt, but the newspaper was right, We have an interview soon.. as in 4 hours." Niall mentioned, i had hardly noticed him. "So erm.. are you guys going to tell them you're together? Or is it just something you guys do as pals?"

I looked at Harry who looked at me. "I think.. we're going to come out as a couple." I whispered and suddenly Harry attacked my mouth and was kissing me with so much passion it was in all honesty a little overwhelming. He pulled back and kissed my cheek and sprung off the bed like a baby kangaroo.

"Harold? What are you doing?" I asked.

"Well you heard Niall, The interviews in like 4 hours, so we have to get ready babe!" He said excitedly.

I smiled at him and dragged myself out of bed and walked over to the guys. "Help yourself to food, me and harry have to get dressed."

"Okay!" Niall said racing to the kitchen as we all shook our head laughing.

_3hours later still Louis' POV._

We were on the studio set about to sit down and start recording. I had butterflies in my stomach.. Can we do this? We hadn't told management about our decision.. We knew they'd say no, i don't don't care if we get in trouble.. i don't care at all. I am with Harry and i want all the bitches in this world to fucking know.

We sat down and the camera man yelled, "AND WE'RE ROLLING."

"Hi, My name is Susan Lockhart with The Today's New News! Today it's One Direction on set with us and we're going to get down and dirty!" The anchor said peppily, i insistently disliked her.. but then again she was just doing her job.

"Hey guys! Let's all introduce or selves eh? I am Susan!"

"Hi I'm Niall."

"Hi, i am Liam."

"Zayn."

"Harry."

"and i'm Louis!" We all smiled cheekily at her and she leaned forward a bit to excitedly.

"So how's the new album coming along?"

"Great actually. We're just so thank ful to the fans, and they've just been absoultly amazing threw out our journey so far and we couldn't be more blessed." Liam answered.

"Awww! So, i know the fans get a little wild and some even ask you to go out with them or to marry you. But is it worth it? Would you, in fact, date a fan?"

"It shouldn't matter if some one is a fan, if you like them, you like them. Being a fan is just a plus." Zayn said ever so modestly.

"How sweet! And before your performance: Larry Stylinson." She smiled at us. "We saw the pictures of you two last night... Was this just a friendly thing you guys do? Or is Larry Stylinson in fact real?!" She smiled and suddenly everyone was looking at us. I looked at Harry who was smiling, he looked at me and did the smallest head nod, only i could see.

"Larry Stylinson.. Larry Stylinson is real." I finally choked out. I felt a huge lift come off my shoulders.

"Are you just pulling my leg?" The reporter winked.

"No, me and Louis are together and we couldn't happier!" Harry smiled at her.

"Prove it." She tested.

"Hey! Hey! There will be NONE of that." Paul come on the set pointing a finger at her but i glanced at the camera who was pointing at Paul.

"hey!" I whisper shouted to him and he pointed it to us.

I grabbed Harry's face in my hands and looked at him, and he was so confused of what in the world was even going on. I didn't know either. But i knew one thing. I love him, and the fans loved him.. they should know.

I forcefully put my lips on his and he kissed back puttingone hand on my hip and the other on my thigh. Our lips moved in sync as the the entire studio was silent and probably staring at us, but i didn't care. They should stare. Stare. I want you too.I finally pulled away smiled at Harry who put his forehead on mine, and smiled.

"Larry.. is.. real.." He panted, and the whole studio started cheering and whistling.

"I guess so, well you heard it here first folks. I am Susan LockHart with The todays new new's and we're signing off!" she cheered and the camera man yelled cut.

We all stood up and people started shaking our hands and congratulating us, but Paul came over and started to yell but stopped as i leaned over and grabbed Harry's hand.

"Never mind. If you want to be together... you can i guess." He smiled at us and kissed our cheeks.

_1 hour later_

We were back at mine and harry's flat and it was about 3:00pm me and Harry were on the couch just cuddling, nearly asleep. Paul, Niall, Zayn, and Liam were in the kitchen talking. I was sprawled out on the couch with Harry's back pressed against my stomach, his head against my chest and his hair on my chin, our legs tangled, my arm around his waist and our hands intertwined. He was mine, and everyone knew now.. I smiled at this thought.

Harry's body went limp and his hand let go a bit, this all meant he fell asleep, i kissed his head and closed my eyes.

"Aren't they just adorable?" I heard Niall gush before dozing off.

_Niall's POV_

"Aren't they just adorable?" I said to the boys are The drifted off.

"Yeah, i guess. I am gladly jealous though.." Zayn's smile faded.

"Why?" Paul asked. he didn't know about them.

"Cause they are all out and a couple and me and Liam can't even-" Zayn was cut off.

"You and Liam are together?!" Paul shouted, stirred the two boys on the couch.


	13. Chapter 13

**__****DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**_Louis's pov._**

I woke up nearly 2 seconds after i drifted off. "You and Liam are together?!" I heard Paul shout from the kitchen.

"YES THEY ARE. AND WE WERE SLEEPING!" I shouted and threw a pillow some where near the kitchen. Harry lets out a groan and i laid my head down on his back and cuddled up there.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Paul said calmly to the other 3 males.

"Same reason me and Harry didn't, you don't approve." I said into Harry's back, answering for them. "And you're all leaving."

"Why?" The all looked confused.

"Because me and Harry want peace and quiet.."

"EW" Niall shouted and grabbed the two boys hands and they left, leaving Paul in the kitchen.

"Tell them i didn't mean it like that, but not to come back.." I smiled at Paul as he grabbed his coat and smiled back at me, making his way to the door.

"Sure you didn't.." He winked and left, locking the door from the inside.

I rolled my eyes at him, and layed back down on Harry, rubbing small circles on his back. He giggled and i roamed my finger that was making circles all around his back as he giggled more and more. I smiled at his high pitched small laughter. I stopped abruptly and he flipped around a frown on his face.

"Why'd you stop?" I whined, and i just smiled at him. He gave my waist a small shove and laughed.

"C'mon Lou, stop!" But i just smiled at him, and he rolled his eyes.

"tell me or i'll.. I'll kiss your face until it falls off interally." He said smugly.

"i'd like to see how you'll do that." I smirked and he leaned in and grabbed my waist. He pulled me, but not to kiss him, to put me on the ground. "What the hell are you doing Styles?" I asked as he lowered me to the floor and set me down. He ignored my question as he got off the couch and picked me up by the waist and hoisted me to the middle of the room and layed me down.

I gave him a confused look and he came over and sat on my hips, straddling my waist. "What're you doing babe?" I asked, knowing he wouldn't answer me.

He leaned down and started kissing my forehead, cheeks, chin, nose, temples, every where besides my lips. This went on for a bout 1.20 minutes and I finally grabbed his cheeks holding him still. He smiled as me and i leaned up and kissed his lips lightly, but he pressed down on mine harder and i laid my head back down on the floor. Harry traced his tongue along my bottom lip and i gladly parted my lips for him and he thrusted his tongue inside my mouth. He slide his tongue on mine and they both fought for dominance. I let out a soft moan as Harry won, and he shivered.

He pulled away putting his forehead on mine and kissed my already swallow lips with his smiling.

I gave him a devilish smile and said, "I need to shower." I pushed him off of my and stood up.

"What the hell?" He yelled.

"What?" I teased, smiling at him.

"You're a fucking tease aren't you?"

I leaned down and grabbed his chin and pressed a heated kiss to his lips. "Only for you babe."

I stood straight and strut to the bathroom, making sure my ass looked fabulous while doing so.

"Yup, you're a fucking tease, PRICK!" i yelled at me and groaned.

* * *

After I finished rinsing off i reached out and grabbed the towel off the rack and put it around my waist as i stepped out of the tub.

"WHAT THE HELL HAZZA!" i screamed as I saw Harry sitting on the bathroom counter top.

"You nearly dropped your towel boo!" He smiled, looked down at my towel and licked his lips. I coughed and his eyes shoot up to mine and he blushed as i winked at him.

He hoped off the counter and sauntered over towards me, a dirty look on his face. He hooked his finger in the front of the towel and pulled me toward him as he hoped back onto the counter. He pulled me towards with a bit more and let loose of the towel, and put a hand in my hair.

"You're all wet babe." He winked exaggerating the All part, and he slide his hands from my hair, down my shoulders, to my chest over my abdomian and to the towel. With one swift move he had taken it off, but he didn't look down he just remained eye contact with me and placed the towel on my head drying my hair and shoulders a bit for me, then threw the towel some where.. i don't know where and i don't care.

"You left me.." Harry said still smirked. "You teased me.."

"I'm sorry boo." I said lightly and rested my hand on his knee and took a step forward. "Can I be honest with you Harold?"

"Of course."

"You're wearing far to much clothing love.." I grazed my hand up his leg and slowly went over his thigh as he bit his lip. Through this whole thing we'd never broken eye contact.

I reached the hem of his shirt and pulled it upward and he raised his arms, i pulled the shirt over he his head and tossed it some where.

"What about now?" He giggled.

I looked down at his abs- sending a shiver down my spine. "No.. still too much."

I put my hands on his belt and undid it, i chucked it at the ground and undid his pants and he got off the counter so our bare chests were pressed together.

He looked down at me and then harshly pushed me up against the wall and his lips were suddenly at my neck. He was open mouth kissing it up and down. He found the sensitive spot i had right under my jawbone and in the crease of my neck and jaw. He stopped and kissed it, sucking hard as i bit my lips to hold in my sound effects. Harry obviously didn't want me to cause he sucked harder and start nibbling there but i just bit harder and squeezed my eyes shut, running my fingers through his hair.

He just frustrated and bit down as hard as i could on the spot and i yanked on his hair and let out a huge moan and my eyes shot open.

"Better." He growled into my neck. But that just set me off, if he got to set me off like that, will he had a new thing coming.

i pushed against his collarbone and he pulled away and i leaned in and right under his ear was his soft spot, i remembered when i first gave him a hickey there and i smiled at the memory.

I kissed it gingerly and he whimpered, good. I sucked on it lightly and he was already moaning, he wasn't trying the slightest bit to hold any of it in. I sucked harder and bit it hard and he practically screamed a moan and i loved hearing it. I bit down as hard as i could and he grabbed my neck pressing on it lightly begging me to bite it again and i did he each time i did his screams got a bit louder.

As i finally pulled away he pushed me to the ground sitting on my torso, straddling my hips and bent down kissing my harshly. I moved my hands to his hair and grabbing my wrists pinning them on either side of my head.

He took he lips off mine slid down my stomach to my obvious erection.

He smiled mischievously up at me, i bit my lips and laid my head on the cold floor.

* * *

_the next Louis' POV_

I came down stairs as it was round 5 pm. the boys were coming over round 5:30pm for dinner. Harry was in the kitchen slaving over the stove, he looked peaceful.

I walked over to him silently and snaked my arms around his waist and he jumped a bit but realized who it was. I placed my chin on his shoulder and kissed his neck softly, "Whatcha doing boo?" I whispered.

"The boys will be here soon, so just finishing up. Set the table for me dear?" He stirred the sauce in the pan. He was making spaghetti and garlic bread, My favorite in fact.

"What do I get?" I smirked at him.

"A kiss." He smiled lightly.

"Can I have two?"

"If you set the table, you can have 3." He turned his head and winked at me.

"Yes please!" I unwrapped my arms from him and set the dining room table and laid out the food that was already done. The garlic bread would be done soon and so would the boys.

"Can I have one of those kisses now?" I smirked at him as he was putting oven mitts on.

"Of course babe." He smiled as he put oven mitts of and then put the on my hips and pulled my in for a passionate kiss, I smiled into it and giggled pulling away. He put his forehead on mine and look down at his mitts on my hips and mine of his. Which just made him laugh harder.

"What?" i questioned smiling. He pulled away and made karate motions with his mitts, and we both went into hysterics and so did the 3 random boys at the door.

"When did you get here?!" Harry almost yelled, he hadn't noticed them.

"Just as you put on your cute little mits." Niall giggled at Harry, and walked towards him with his phone out.

A perfect picture of me and Harry kissing, his hair a little messed up, his apron, and mitts. My matted hair, dark gray jacket and sweat pants.

"Cute.." Harry cooed and put his arms around my waist and nuzzled my ear. Niall's thumb scrolled to the next photo, me and Harry in the kitchen; Our heads together, arms around eachother and laughing at Harry's mitts.

"Harry, your mitts." I remembered the bread.

"They're cute!"Liam joked.

"No! The bread." I turned Harry into the kitchen and he took them out and onto the plate in the table.

"Wow guys this looks delicious!" They all agreed with Zayn.

"Read the apron." He harry said pointing to it, which read 'Kiss the Chef' We all laughed and the boys kissed Harry's cheek and took a seat.

"Where's mine?" I teased and planted a big one on Harry's cheek and he blushed as we sat down.


	14. Chapter 14

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Later that night~**

_Louis' POV_

After dinner me and Harry curled up on the couch together as the boys were doing the dishes.

"Harry, what if we loose fans for coming out?" I asked but soon regretted it.

"It doesn't matter. I have you.. And if they can't except that, that sucks. I want you, hell I need you. And Lou.." He said pulling a finger under my chin pulled my face closer. "I love you." he whispered.

I was in shock, I knew he loved me, and we'd say it a few times but it all felt so real. "I love you." I said back to him and he put his lips on mine.

I sat up putting my hands on either his cheeks, deepening the kiss. He pulled my closer and slipped his tongue in my mouth.

"Hey, hey, hey." I heard Niall say from the couch on the opposite side of the room. I smiled and pulled away, i put my forehead on Harry's and looked at his face. His eyes stayed closed and i pressed a firm kiss to his lips and snuggled into his chest and Liam put in Toy Story.

Harry shifted and arched his back, retrieving his phone from his back pocket then settled back down. He unlocked it and clicked on his "Camera" app and reversed the screen so it could take a self shot. It showed Harry and me on his chest. He held it up higher and whispered "smile, babe."

I did, and he pressed the button. He went to his "Twitter" App and clicked "New Tweet" icon, selecting the small photo icon on the bottom of the screen. He scroll threw some photos till he found the one he had just taken, and clicked it.

"Watching Toy Story with the boys and BooBear!:) xx" He typed at clicked "send". He wrapped his arms around my stomach, pressing small kisses to my forehead.

His phone started buzzing, and he weaved through some replies he got to his photo. Every tweet was support, not one was hate.

He went to his wall and I noticed his follower count had gone up to 6 Million. "Babe, look!" I gawked at his phone and pointed to it. He smiled and said: "I don't think we'll be loosing fans anytime soon!"

"Go check mine!" and he did, i had gone up a lot, almost by 50,000. He checked the rest of the boys but their's were basically the same execpt Zayn had gone up to 5 million.

"Zayn, you have over 5 million followers!" Harry congratulated him, and Zayn smiled and snuggling into Liam. They were so cute, but that's when i noticed i had never really seen them kiss, or do cutesy things.. Hmm.

Harry pulled open his "Notes" App and typed up a new note, hiding the screen from me. He smiled and then set the phone on my chest, i picked it up and read the message.

"First date tomorrow?:) xx"

I pressed enter and typed under his message, and handed it back to him.

_"OFCOURSE! xx where too?;)"_

"Surprise;) xo"

_"C'mon!"_

"Nope : )"

_"Fine, what time? and what kind of wear? :)"_

"hmm, round 6! Formal :)"

_"One more thing? xx"_

"Of course! :)"

_"Kiss me. xx"_

Harry threw the phone across room, gathering Niall, Liam, and Zayn attention.

Harry slid over, and swung his leg over my torso, straddling my waist.

He grabbed my cheeks and met my lips harshly. I pulled away and smiled at him.

"I said Kiss me, not smack my mouth!" I smiled at him and he blushed.

He leant down and placed a light kiss of my lips and i kissed him back, smiling into the kiss. He pulled away and smiled down at me.

"I love you boobear.." He whispered and the boys broke out in a laughter/awwing fit.

Harry giggled at their out burst and rested his head on my chest and spread his legs out, snuggling into me.

The boys turned their attention back to the T.v and Liam pressed a heated kiss to Zayn's forehead, Niall looked glumly at the t.v as he was alone.

**Next Day, at a photo shoot, 7 am~ Harry's POV**

We were finally dressed and prepped. Our clothes all corresponding in a weird way, and our faces all covered in a heavy "dusting" of powder.

We all were posing and bored out of our minds. "Put feeling into it!" Erika (our photographer) shouted as she took another shot.

"We're bored, and this is stupid." Louis said bluntly and the rest of us giggled.

"Then what do you suggest, ?" She retorted.

"Bubbles or balloons!" Louis said excitedly.

"Or sparklers!" Niall shrieked with excitement.

"We could go out side or something." Zayn suggested.

"We could take couple pictures!" I yelled without thinking about it but instantly regretted it as everyone stared at me. There was a sudden clapping and Simon came forward, slamming his hands together.

"Great idea harry! The fans will fall all over it!" He said and everyone was surprised.

"Really?" I was flabbergasted.

"Yes, and Liam, Zayn if you choose too- you can take couple pictures also!" Simon said facing them.

"Who told you?" Liam scratched his head.

"Paul."

"Oh, yeah we want too!"

"Okay up first is Louis and Harry!" Erika shrieked and forced the other boys off the set, leaving me and Louis on the white flooring and walls.

"What do we do?" Louis asked, but i neither knew what to do..

"Dance, i don't know." Erika shrugged and she pulled out her phone playing a track. "Kiss me" by Ed Sheeran came on.

Louis turned to me and shrugged, and i smiled - Flash, a photo taken.

We turned towards to camera and put our backs together and smiled at her. "Do something more romantic!" Erika protested.

I suddenly felt fingers interlace with my and i blushed, looking at the ground- Flash.

I turned around, keeping our finger together i grabbed his waist and pulled him closer, we started swaying to the music- Flash Flash Flash.

I spun Louis and he giggled, 3 more flashes.

We tried doing the bestfriend spin where you have both your hands connected and you spin eachother, but we failed and Louis fell. I couple flashed went off and i laughed as Louis laid on the ground confused.

"Help me up, douche." Louis glared up at me. He reached up for my hand and i put them together before i was pulled to the ground. I laid on top of Louis and he giggles. -6 more flashes.

"Ya know i think Ed Sheeran is right.." I said seductively.

"What do you mean?"

"Kiss me, like you wanna be loved." I sung the small line and Louis had he lips pressedto mine, the flash just going insane.


	15. Chapter 15

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**Still at the shoot, Niall's POV:**

I was sitting in the bathroom, curled up on the floor. The boys were taking their precious "couple photos". Couldn't they see I was sad and alone? Did they even notice how much pain i'm in? Wouldn't they set me up on a date? Wouldn't they be real friends and at least ask what was wrong? but no. They were to consumed in each other to notice little ole Niall, crying in the corner.. by himself. Why would they notice him, they had some one else to focus on.. Louis had Harry and Liam and Zayn and visa versa. Niall had no one.. I had no one, and I never did..

I let the tears i had be holding back for days just come out.. It's not like they'd notice i was gone, even if they did- when i came back they wouldn't see the tear streaks against the powder make up powder.

I can't take this anymore.. being alone.. And i can't be gay, That means like whole band would be gay and we can't have that.. I know it wouldn't be good for publicity. I don't even know if I am gay, but if i wanted to be with a guy, i know i wouldn't be allowed too.

Being Niall James Horan sucks major ass today.

I opened the cabinet and reached in the a tissue, but yelped as my finger pricked something sharp.. I carefully picked it up and pulled it out.

A small razor.. I examined it as if i didn't know what to do with it, i knew what to do with it, put a seal around it and out it away so no one else got pricked. But i couldn't shake the feeling that i found it by 'accident'..

I twiddled it between my fingers and suddenly the door flew open and i looked up to see who it was.. Harry.

"Hey Niall.." He whispered as he noticed the razor in my hands. He shut the door behind him and sat down next to me.

He carefully picked the razor out of my fingers, wrapped it in a tissue and silently put it away. He laid back against the wall and pulled me into his arms, and cooed "shh" and "it's going to be okay" as he rocked me back and forth. I silently cried in his arms and he stayed silent and let me cry.

He picked up my arm that was wrapped around his chest and pulled down my sleeve, revealed a clean wrist and forearm. He let out a breath he had been holding in, he pulled my arm to his face and pressed a small kiss to forearm. "Keep it like this, okay?" He whispered.

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

He kissed my arm again and put it back on his chest and pulled my closer to him and tightened his grip on me.

I looked up at him and he smudged his thumb over my tears, drying my face. He slowly stood, taking me with him and grab a small towel and wet it. He turned to me and wipe my face clean with the cold wet rag until it turned back to it's pale tone.

He smiled at me and kissed my forehead. "Come on, Let's go finish up okay?" He smiled.

"Okay, i love you Haz." I said and hugged him.

"I love you too Nialler." He said into my shoulder.

**Later that day round 4:00pm, Louis' POV.**

I just got out the shower, and styled my hair put it up in a quiff. He put on a jet black suit and smooth it out, layering myself in colone. I stepped out of the bathroom and realized it was 4:50. Harry emerged from our bed room and shut the door behind him.

I looked him up and down, damn. He was wearing a dark suit, but it wasn't straight black, his hair swept back and his curls bounced when we walked. Hw hada few necklaces on that were tucked into his suit, and a small neatly tied bow on his neck.

"You look.." I started but i couldn't find the right words to say just how amazing he looked. He smiled and blushed.

"So do you.." Which made me blush.

"Where are we going?" I asked curiously.

"A secret." he answered slyly, and i rolled my eyes. "C'mon boo!" He gestured to the door and opened it.

I walked out, with him behind me. He put his hand on the small of my back and we walked to the car, he opened the door for me and rounded the car to get in.

We drove for a bit and pulled up to the beach.

"What are we doing at the beach? We're not wearing the right kind of clothes!" I protested but he ignored me and turned the key, shutting off the ignition. He rounded the car and opened the car door and i got out.

We walked for a bit, our hands interlaced as we walked. A few photographers got shots of us as we walked but we just ignored them. We stopped in front of a restaurant i'd never been to before. I read the lit up letter's at the top of the building, it read: _TONY'S seafood._

For a beach shack, it was very elegant and the people inside were mostly dressed in tux's and gowns.

"Party of two, Styles. Any available seating outside?" Harry asked the waiter. He wrote down Harry's name and checked the chart for seating.

"Yes. You're in luck, last one available!" He responded happily, and snapped his fingers. A waitress came immediately, grabbing a couple menus and said, "Follow me please?" He smiled and led us out side. Harry pulled out my chair and I sat down. Harry sat and smiled at me, which made me blush.

"My name is Ella, and i'll be taking care of you gentlemen tonight! Can I start you off with a drink?" The waitress spoke loudly.

"Just a coke for me, and a sprite for him." Harry answered. I loved how he knew exactly what I was going to order. "Okay i'll be right back!"

When she was gone, i smiled at Harry. "That was cute." I winked at him. "What?"

"You ordered for me."

"Oh i'm sorry.. should i not do that?" He had a worried expression on his face.

"NO! I loved it, that's actually what I was going to get." I reassured him.

_After dinner. Still Louis' POV_

We were walking back to the car hand in and the sun was just about to set.

"I wish we had bathing suit so we could sit and watch the sunset." I sighed as we reached the car. Harry opened the trunk and went to grab something out of it.

"One step ahead of you babe." He smirked as he handed me my favorite blue suit.

I took it and kissed his cheek, "I love you angel."

"I love you also."

We went to the restroom and changed, making our way to the water, but were stopped by loads of paparazzi.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Is Larry Stylinson actually real? Or is it a joke?"

"Are you guys getting hate?"

"how are the fans responding?"

The questions were being fired all at once, and Harry soon get annoyed beyond belief and abruptly stopped.

"LOOK, Larry Stylinson IS real. I love this man with all me. Fans are beign very supportive, adn we haven't gotten any hate that we no of. Please! We're on a date right now, can you just go?" Harry said harshly and walked off not waiting for their reply. I followed an intertwined out fingers which seemed to calm him down. The news press stayed right where they were and documented harry's speech, and took photos of us, they didn't leave but just ecorded and wrote down what we were doing.

I stopped and Harry turned to look at me, i stood in front of him and with my free hand grabbed the back of his neck and stood on my tip toes, pressing my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He wrapped his free hand around my waist and pulled me closer.

We could hear the flashing of pictures and the people who were recording, shout: "get closer, closer."

I pulled away, "C'mon, we're going miss the sunset babe."

Harry smiled and we walked to the edge of the water, I straddled harry's lap with my legs wrapped around hi torso, head on his chest and hands on his shoulders. He had his head tilted in the sun, his legs sprawled out in the sun, and hands placed on my hips. We watched the sun sink down into the the sand, kissing here and there but never saying a word. It was perfect.


	16. Chapter 16

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**

**In the car driving home from the beach- Louis' POV.**

We were driving home from our first date, it had been fantastic, even the stupid paparazzi couldn't get me down, but it wouldn't been brilliant if they just would've fucked off.

We pulled up to the flats and Harry got out, i followed quickly so He didn't have to get the door for me. We climbed the stairs and boarded the elevator to our flat.

Harry looked at me devilishly and pressed his lips to mine. I instantly kissed him back and felt his tongue glide along my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I gladly opened my mouth and let him in, his tongues explored my mouth, and i let out a soft moan. I slipped my hand down and grabbed his hard-on through his pants. Harry let out a yelp and kissed my harder.

The elevator doors opened and Harry grabbed my mom hand started sprinting down the corridor to our apartment. He got his keys out and fumbled with them till he got the door opened. He pushed it opened and led me through it, as soon as he closed the door, I pushed him against it .

I kissed him harshly and he let out a moan, putting a hand in my hair and the other on my hips. I placed a hand on his cheek and one in between the door and his ass.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth and they fought for dominance, soon after mine won and he let out another moan as my tongue went all over his mouth.

Suddenly i heard giggling and an awkward cough, i quickly separated from Harry and turned to see who it was.

Niall, Liam and Zayn. They were in the living room with a movie on, Zayn and Liam were giggling and Niall sat there awkwardly- he was probably the one who "coughed".

"Oh.. umm.. h-hey guys.." I said and looked at the floor and scratched my neck.

Harry came from behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on my shoulder, i could feel him smiling.

"Well that escalated quickly.." Zayn said, and Liam lost it. He doubled over laughing so hard he feel off the couch. Niall sat giggling like a moron, and his cheeks were bright red.

"Oh shutup." Harry said sweetly and came from behind me and grabbed my hand. He started walking me to our room and called behind him, "I'd get out if i were yooou!" in a sing-song voice.

The boys giggled and i heard the ruffling of them getting up to leave. "Have fun boys!" Liam teased, and I heard the door shut.

Once in my room, Harry pushing me on the bed and towered over me. "What kind of 'fun' do you think Liam was ever talking about?" He winked.

"Oh i _don't_ know!" I played along.

he crawled on top of me, straddling my waist. "I might have an idea." He smirked and leaned down pressed a light kiss to my lips and smiled down at me, then moved to my neck,

He nibbled at it lightly, but started biting harder when he didn't get an arousal from me. He bit harder and i moaned softly in his ear, and he bit mine.

I place my hands on his hips and tugged his shirt up a bit till he got the clue. He sat up and pulled his off, leaned down and kissed me lightly, then took mine off.

I ran my hands over his chest and he let out a shutter, i smiled devilishly at him and without warning; he grabbed my dick.

I let out a loud moan, through my head back and arched my back. Now it was his turn to smirk at me.

He slid down till he was eye level with my cock and pulled off my bathing suit, exposing my large erection.

He smiled up at me and placed small teasing kisses at the tip. "Gahh, Come on Haz.. just..gaah.. come on.. blow me.." I moaned through glenched teeth.

"Some one's impatient.. aren't we.. baby?" He smirked between kisses.

"YES!" i admitted and he chuckled.

He licked the underside of my shaft and worked his way back to the tip, where he swirled his tongue. I moaned with pleasure. He placed his open mouth on my cock, his cheeks hollowed as he sucked.

"FUCK. God damn, Haz. Feels so good. Ugh, I love you. Mother fucker, Haz..HAROLD. Fuck, shit, ugh. Not gonna last any-FUUCK."

White ribbons exploded inside of his mouth. he swallowed, and smiled up at me.

"Kiss me, you fool." He commanded.

I obeyed, meeting my lips with Harry's.

"Mmm. I taste funny." I noted, as he pulled away.

"I think you taste quite wonderful, actually." He said, smiling.

I chuckled, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too, my sweet angel." I said, cradling his face in my hands.

* * *

**Next day, Liam's POV.**

"Morning babe." I heard Zayn say, feeling his warm lips against my forehead. I sleepily opened my heavily eyelids.

"Good morning love." I smiled at him when i finally focused on his tan face.

"I made breakfast, wanna take it to Haz's place?" He smiled at me as he cupped my cheek.

"Yeah!" I cheered, and sat up rubbing my eyes.

"Okay, i'll go put it in containers as you get ready!" He proclaim as he went downstairs. I walked to my dresser and pulled out a red, orange, black and white plaid shirt, and some black skinny jeans. I took a quick shower and got dressed.

"Ready Love?" Zayn called from the kitchen.

"Yup, be down in about 2 minutes." I styles my hair, and put on my shoes and headed down stairs. When i got there Zayn was holding 3 containers; one with eggs, one pancakes, and one bacon. I took the one with pancakes and kissed his lips lightly.

"You're so good to us." I whispered and we went out to Harry and Lou's flat, stopping by Niall's to get him. He say to food and didn't even bother to get ready adn just tagged along with us.

"Wait.. guys." Niall said as he ate one of the pancakes from the dish. "Remember why we left last night?"

"Yeah, I'll go in first to see that they're clothed, if not then oh well too late." I chuckled and we all laughed at my remark.

When we finally got to their door, i knocked and let myself in.

"We're here, and we bring food!" I shouted and I heard Zayn chuckle.

I went to their room, shielding my eyes. "Come on, get up! Me, Zayn, Niall and food are here!" I said still covering my eyes.

I heard groaning and the rustle of sheets. "Okay, we're covered up now, you can uncover your eyes." I heard Harry laugh.

"COME IN GUYS!" i yelled down the hall and Zayn and Niall came in and started sitting up plates. I left the room so they could dress and put down the pancakes.

A few minutes later Harry came out in a pair of boxers and Louis with the sheets wrapped around him, probably no shorts on underneath. Louis looked still half asleep and Harry was exhausted. I obviously wasn't the only one who noticed cause Niall and Zayn started laughing at them.

"What?" Louis asked?

"You guys sure look tiiiiired!" Zayn teased, winking.

"We had.. fun.. last night.." Harry winked at Louis, who blushed.

"Why don't need details, mate." Niall said getting ketchup and syrup from the pantry.

"I Harry's swollen lips and Louis' red face explain enough." Zayn carried on, making Louis' face even red if that was possible. Harry just smirked and licked his lips teasingly at Zayn, who just chuckled and grabbed a fork.

We all ate breakfast and chatted, i miss these kinds of morning.. not where we talked about Harry and Louis' sex life. But when we just talked and enjoyed the morning together.. as a family.


	17. Chapter 17

******DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN THIS PEOPLE USED IN THIS STORY ALL CREDIT TO ONE DIRECTION.**LATER THAT MORNING, NIALL'S POV!

We had finished breakfast and Zayn and Liam were in the kitchen finishing up the dishes and making out. Me and Harry were watching tv and Louis was putting on clothes, finally.

"Niall.. have you been ..ok.. lately?" Harry whispered, concern written all over his pale face.

"Harry I've been great since then. Thank you so much." I smiled at him, and it was a real smile. I HAD been great, fantastic actually.

His face softened and his broke into a smile. He opened his arms and beckoned for me to come and hug him, so i got off my couch and strode over to him. I sat on his lap and he wrapped his outstretched arms around me. I hugged him back and he pulled my face close to him and kissed my cheek sweetly.

There was a cough and am angry Louis standing in the door way in the corner. I smiled at him and Harry finally pulled away when he realized Louis was there. He looked at him and his eyes instantly went from friendly to love, a small smile instantly forming on his face. He rested his chin on my shoulder and winked at Louis, who looked extremely jealous.

Harry lifted me off his lap and on the couch, standing up and going over to Louis who folded his arms across his chest.

Harry opened his arms for Louis' to hug him but he stood where he was getting Harry an angry look. Harry sighed and without any warning grabbed Louis by the waist and slung him over his shoulder.

Louis screamed and thrashed as Harry threw him on the couch, climbing on top of him.

"Harry get OFF! Get off! Haz!" Louis shouted trying to push Harry off, but he wouldn't budge. Liam and Zayn came through the door way to see what the fuss was about and Liam frowned when he saw Louis and Harry but Zayn just smiled.

Harry grabbed Louis' frantic arms and pushed them down beside Louis' head, and smiled down at him and i couldn't help but smile at them.

Louis gave a pout and Harry chuckled, "Get off me Haz.." Louis begged.

"No, Forgive me." Harry smiled and got closer to Louis' face. "You never apologized." Louis raised an eyebrow.

"Fine," Harry spoke softly and put his forehead on Louis'. "I'm sorry babe, i wasn't flirting with Niall. I was just talking to him, we're best buds- BUT you're my angel. My baby. My love. My boyfriend. My Louis. Forgive me pumpkin?" This made me and Louis both blush.

I saw Liam raise and eyebrow and Zayn chuckled softly in the doorway.

"But ..Oh fine! I can't say no to that face." Louis gave up and wiggled his hands free, cupping Harry's face. "I love you Harold."

He crooked his chin a bit and met Harry's lips and they kissed each other softly. I let out a huge "Aww" and as if on cue so did Zayn but Liam still looked confused.

"I love you too boobear." Harry said and smiled lovingly at Louis. They were so imperfectly perfect.

"Alright, alright! What happened?" Liam asked, confused.

I blushed and Louis said: " Just a small friendly gesture between Harry and Niall, and I got overly jealous.." He shyly admitted.

"It's okay, Jealousy is a sexy color on you." Harry winked at Louis as they were now sitting up right, with Louis' legs sitting in Harry's lap.

Louis blushed and Liam slowly nodded his head, Zayn giggled and I just smiled simply.

"Guys do you want to go on a beach date?" I proposed, I 've been dying to go to the beach. All the boys faces lit up at the idea, what a lovely idea for their day off right?

"Niall, are you going to bring a date?" Zayn asked, even though he was just asking to make sure Niall had company, it still stung a bit.

"No.. erm, I'll see if Josh wants to go eh?" He smiled weakly and Harry shot me and sympathetic look.

"That's a great idea! I miss him!" Louis pitched in excitedly.

We all arranged go to our separate flats to get ready, and were going to meet up in half an hour down stairs by the cars.

* * *

**45 minutes later, in the car with Liam, Zayn's POV.**

I pulled into the one of 4 parking spaces available and saw Louis, Harry and Niall pull up in the slot next to us. I got out of the car and Liam followed, grabbing the bad filled with 2 towels, tanning oil, beach chairs, extra clothes and water out of the back.

We met up with the rest of the boys and picked a spot on the basically empty sand. The sun was blistering hot, the sand burning our pale toes as we walked. There was a faint breeze and the water was the perfect tempature.

I looked at Liam who was trying to pry open the chair and smiled. He was perfect, his new hair style was so cute, his tanned body was shirtless, and his toned muscles were coated in a light tanning lotion.

I walked over to him, took his hands off the chair and in my mine. His face went from frustration to relaxed, He gave my hands a hard grip and smiled.

"i love you baby." I said and he looked down at his toes, blushing. God damn he was adorable.

"I love you also Zayn." He whispered to his feet.

"Hey look at me." I said grabbing his chin and facing his eyes to me. "I really do, okay?"

I leaned in a just as my lips were about to reach his he pulled away. "What is wrong?"

"We're in public Zayn.." He whispered, even though i could hear the hurt in his voice it infuriated me.. and i knew he was right. The magazine that reviled our pictures as a couple weren't released yet and Simon had made it clear he wanted it to be announced in that magazine..

I sighed, "When does the magazine come out?"

"Tomorrow.."

"Gaah! I don't fucking care, you're my boyfriend I want be seen with you! I don't want to hide you! I want to show you off, and strut you in front of everybody!" I shouted.

Liam gave me a sympathetic look, "I know baby." he could only whisper.

"Fine.. I'll wait.. but tomorrow.. You're going to get it when you least expect it." I winked at he smirked.

* * *

**Louis' POV**

****I was playing around in the water with Harry and suddenly i turned around and he wasn't there.

"harry? Harold? BABY? This isn't funny.."

I frowned and sat down in the water, and suddenly a dark shadow in the water came closer. closer, and i quickly stood, too quickly. The blood ruhed to my head, blurring my vision and making my head spin. I plunged back into the water restlessly. Then it went black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Harry's POV -before Louis blacked out.**

I ducked underwater and Louis turned around to splash more water at me, i swam back a few feet so he couldn't see me and rose above the water about an inch or two. He stood there confused, "Harry?" He asked looking back at the shore to see if I was there.

"Harold? BABY?" He called turning in circles, and I couldn't help but giggle.

"..This isn't funny.." He pouted, and I had to but my lip real hard to keep from laughing. He slumped into the water and crossed his arms. I almost lost it so i dunked myself under the water to suppress my laughter.

I swam towards him, keeping low so he wouldn't be able to tell it was me. Suddenly there was splashing and i could tell Louis had stood, but then he plunged back into the water and stayed there. I rose up and looked at him, studying his face a bit.. he was probably joking, he probably realized it was me and was getting me back.

"Very funny Lou." I said and grabbed his hand pulling him up. He didn't move and I rolled my eyes, letting go of his hand.

I reached down and tickled his sides but shock took over when he didn't move but sunk deeper into the water. I realized his lips were slowly turning purple.. His skin turning white as snow.. He was .. Louis was.. dying.

The tears started forming and I grabbed him by the waist and carefully put him over my shoulder, and started beelining for the shore.

People in the water looked at me with confusion as I caried Louis to the sand and laid him down, suddenly there were people standing around, but a few yards away, trying not to crowd. The flashes of their camera were going off as they realized who we were.

I climbed on his torso and placed a my ear to his left peck and heard the soft, slow, and distant thump of his heart. I let out a breathe of relief and put my ear to his mouth, hearing the short, very far apart breathes escaping his faintly blue lips.

I pressed mine against his, plugged his nose with my fingers and blew in a huge gust of air. I broke away, murmuring, "1..2..3.." Pressing my mouth his again and repeated my actions 3 times.

I sat up on my knees and looked around me panicked realized the whole beach was around us, recording and taking pictures.

"Why the hell hasn't someone called for an ambulance?!" I shrieked at them and a few people started dialing. "Some one get Zayn..and Liam.. and Niall? Where are they?!"

A few stander-byes scurried off to find them, and I went back to Louis, pressing my ear to his heart. The beating had slowed and the beats were spacing out slowly to 60 beats a minute, to 50 a minute. I sat up and pressed a firm hand against his chest, and wrapped the other hand around it. i pumped 5 times, checked his heart beat, the speed started to pick up back to 60. I repeated the process till it reached 84 beats, then a siren breaking the suddenly cold crisp air. I realized it was actually about to start raining, and people were still recording.

I picked Louis up bridal style and he laid life-lessly in my arms and i sprinted to the ambulance which was just opening it's doors to get Louis. I jumped inside, and laid Louis on the guarnieri and sat next him, cradling his face in my hands, kissing his face everywhere and whispering sweet loving things in his ear.

The crowd had followed us and stood by the opening of the back doors as the physicians hooked Lou up to the IV and heart monitor. They were about to close the doors and i put a hand out.

"_Don't follow us._" I growled to the crowd and removed my hand, and we took off.

* * *

**In the hospital- Harry's POV.**

They had performed CPR, but that hadn't worked so they pressed the fully charged, metal petals to his chest and shouted clear. His body had flew up and crashed back down about 4 times before the heart monitor started blaring.

We were now in his room, he was asleep. I sat next to him holding his hand, Zayn and Liam sat on the couch and Niall in the arm chair in the corner of the room. The only noise was his heart monitor.

"Uh-oh.." Niall whispered, looking down at his phone.

"What?" Liam asked.

"Harry.. t'ere ar' vi'os a you all over twidder an tumblr.."

"What are they?" Zayn asked, sitting up.

"Here, watch." Niall said handing them the phone as i sat by Louis, not caring enough to break away from Louis' face.

A sudden sound came from the phone, signaling the video had been played.

I heard a sudden splashing a few screams, and gasps.

You could hear some one breathing hard.. the a bit of rustling.. the a faint bonding and ..panting? Yeah panting. For about 3 minutes.

"Why the hell hasn't anyone called for an ambulance?" I could hear myself screaming, it sounded louder than I remember.

"Some one get Zayn..and Liam.. and Niall? Where are they?!" I heard again, a bit softer than before but still harsh.

More rustling and then after a few seconds, a siren and then loud golts and scurrying.

After about a minutes a deathly voice said: "Don't follow us." and then the slam of a door.

The video came to a halt, and then I asked; "Where'd you see that?" Still looked at Louis.

"T'at waz tumblr, buut it's e'rwhere mate." Niall spoke softly.

"Oh.."I mumbled, and then Something squeezed my hand..Louis.

I quickly stood and hovered over his face, his lips parted and his tongue slithered, wetting his dry lips. His eyes slowly opened and he stared at the ceiling a bit then focused on my face. His eyes lit up and he whispered something that almost broke my heart to shreds.

"I missed you.." He croaked and tears stung my eyes and I smiled with him.

"I missed you too baby.. I love you.." I said as he cupped my face with his hand and I grabbed it.

"I love you too Haz.." He smiled sleepily but lovingly. "What happened?"


	19. Chapter 19

**Harry's POV at the hospital**

"What's happened?" Louis whimpered.

I squeezed the hand that he had on my cheek, and shut me eyes letting a tear fall. When I opened them Louis was wiping it off his nose, and i giggled as he smiled at it.

"I tried scaring you in the water at the beach.. and you stood to quickly.. blacked out, fell in the water.. breathed it in and nearly died." I whispered to him as I stroked his cheek. "It's all..all my fault!" I choked out through tears. I leant down and cried into his neck and he whispered little shush's in my ear, telling me it's okay and It wasn't my fault. He grabbed my waist and pulled up next to him on the bed and I curled up next him, trying to be gentle.

"It's not your fault Harry, it never will be." He whispered.

"It will always be my fault."

"Harry look at me, it's not your fault. And I'm fine now anyhow."

"That rhymed!" Niall giggled in the corner, and Zayn elbowed him but Liam just smiled and laughed.

Louis smiled at them and looked back at me and kissed my nose, then forehead, then between my eyebrows, back to my nose, and finally my lips. I lightly kissed him back and he pulled away smiling, "I love you."

"I love you too Lou."

"Liam, I love you!" Zayn said dramatically.

"Zayn I love you too!" Liam said in the same mocking-tone.

"Niall, I love you!" Niall said wrapping his arms around himself. "I love you too Niall!" I smiled as Louis started cackling at Niall and i buried my face in his chest, smiling.

His pointer finger slithered under my chin and pushes my face upward to meet his. "Hi baby." He whispered and placed his lips on mine, I gently kissed him back trying to be careful. He groaned at my laziness and I smiled against his lips.

Niall coughed and Liam laughed at him, "Get a room!" Zayn practically shouted.

"Last time I checked, we're _in_ a room Zayn." Louis sassed him and I laughed as Zayn put his hands up in defense.

* * *

I opened the door our flat and escorted Louis inside, closing the door behind him. I grabbed his sides and led him to the couch and helped him sit, pulling him into my lap and handed him the remote.

"Thanks baby." He smiled weakly and clicked on the T.V.

I placed my forehead in the crook of his neck and there was a knock at the door, groaning i got up and unlocked the door. Niall, Zayn, Liam and a huge bucket were there.

"What's in the bucket?" I motioned to it.

"Fan mail, and packages. Paul said to go through some of it." Niall said and walked past me towards to living room.

"Well come on it then."

We all piled into the living room and Louis had on friends, I smiled at him and put him back into my lap.

"We're going through some fan mail and shit." I informed him, and his face lit up. He loved going through this kind of stuff, it made him feel better about him self I guess..

So we spent the next few hours going through it, reading the sweet teen-girl letters people wrote and we each separated the gifts we received.

Each of us picked out our favorite new accessories and put them on, mine being about 7 bracelets, a ring, a scarf, a jack wills sweatshirt, and an anklet. Louis put on a few hundred bracelets, 2 rings, 3 scarves, and a beanie. Niall got the usual millions of irish flags and he picked out the biggest one in the box, 1 bracelet, a pair of glasses, and a necklace. Liam and Zayn both put on snapbacks, a bunch of necklaces, bunches of bracelets, and a Liam put on a british flag around his shoulders.

Niall set his phone up on a 10 sec timer, and put it on the counter. We all posed for the picture and Niall posted the picture to Twitter saying: _Thanks for all your gifts guys, these are a few of our favorites! love u all xx_

Under that tweet I saw another, that said; _Lou is doing well! look these two! thanks 4 all who cared and sent cards xx_ I picture was linked underneath of it, and I clicked the photo icon and my phone started rendering.

Suddenly a photo of me laying next to Louis in the hospital bed with his arms around me appeared and I started smiling.

"Whatcha looking at?" Louis asked and curiously peeked at my phone.

I showed his the screen and he smiled and kissed my nose, took my hand and lead me to the couch. I sat in his spread out legs and he played with my curls till i feel asleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A few days later after Louis healed and was back on track. ****Harry's POV**

Me and Lou had just gotten home from a signing and I couldn't take it anymore.. It'd been nearly a week without touching him.. I know he'd been healing and all but I missed him.. in a way i probably shouldn't because of his trauma, but I am only human.. What do you want from me?

I was our kitchen, him pressed up against the counter, my hands all over him basically.. I had my hips grinding against him. The boys said they'd be out and be back later to cook some dinner together as a family. Not what i am supposed to be thinking right now though.

I pressed my package against his harder and he let out a groan and dug his nails into my waist yet again, biting his lips hard.

"Why can't we just have fun while they're gone?" I pleaded grinding on him again, trying to persuade him.

"Be..because ..they.. God Harry I'm trying to say one fucking sentence.." he whimpered.

"Pleaaase?" I pouted and he sighed but shook his head. "Why?"

"Because they boys could just waltz in through the door. And That's already happened twice now." he answered separating us.

"Fine.. can I have at least a kiss?"

"Yes, you can." He said smugly and pecked my lips.

"NO! A goood kisssss." I whined and slung my shoulders, which just made him laugh.

He wrapped his arms around me and tilted his head upward, pressing a passionate kiss to my lips and i kissed him back, trying to get my tongue into his mouth before he could testify, but he caught me and pulled away.

"No Haz." he said pointing a finger at me, i leaned forward and bite it playfully and he giggled.

The door swung open and Niall came in, followed by Zayn and Liam- all carrying what looked like 2 tons of food each.

"Umm, is this some weird, twisted way you guys foreplay?" Niall asked raising an eyebrow, and i realized how weird this must look.

Lou in just a tee and boxers, me the same.. He had an arm wrapped around me and my hands were on his lower hips, his finger pointed out to me and me biting it, our faces only inches apart.

I let go of his finger to speak and he placed it back on my waist, "No, just the opposite actually." I frowned at Louis.

"What?" Liam asked putting the groceries on the floor.

"He is mad cause I won't suck his dick." Louis teased and put his head on my chest and I sighed placing my cheek on his hair.

"Banning him from sex, now are we?" Zayn smirked.

"No, he said you guys would walk in. He seems to think you guys would care." I stared daggers at Niall while Zayn and Liam laughed at him as he sheepishly smiled at his shoes.

"Well it'd be a bit weird." Zayn said, punching Niall's arm. "But we'd get over it, I don't know about Nialler though."

We all laughed and started preparing burgers, chicken, steak, hot dogs, salad, corn, mash potatoes, and iced tea.

* * *

After dinner the boys bid there goodbyes and I saw Louis wave as he closed the door smiling.

"Don't forget to lock it." I smirked and he turned and lunged at me, but not before locking the door.

"Hey now!" I protested as I held him in arms, his legs wrapped around my waist. "I'm to tired to have sex with you." I said snootily.

"What?!" He shouted, and I smirked.

"Yup.. to much food.. see what you do to me? I'm going to turn into a fat old man, and your going to have to deal with it."

"Pleeeeaaassssse? I'll do all the work!" He pleaded, and i suddenly saw why he found this amusing earlier. He was a horny bastard and I had the control.

"Oh! So you _do_ want me to be a fat old man eh?"

"Harold!"

"Alright, fine!" I gave in because I knew I wanted it probably more than he did...

I tightened my grip on him and carried him off to our bedroom, him leaving a trail of kissing down my neck as I walked.

I let him fall onto the bed and I laid next to him, while he gave me a confused look.

"What?" I asked smiling, knowing exactly what he was going to say.

"I thought we were going to have sex?" He whined.

"I thought you were going to do all the work?" I smirked.

"I thought you didn't want to be fat and old?"

"So I _am_ going to be fat and old!"

"Shutup." He commanded as he climbed on top of my torso, straddling my waist. He placed his hands on my chest and kissed my lips. Hard.

I moaned into his lips and i felt his curl against mine, so i pushed him off and got on top of him, kissing him harder and pushed my tongue past his lips without making sure it was even okay. Louis rolled us over so he was once again on top, and pulled away.

"I'm.. doing the.. work.." He panted and kissed me once again harshly, and I let out a moan.

I felt a tugging on my belt and suddenly my pants were much looser, and I grabbed his hip bones, making him groan. He undid my button and slipped off my pants, and pulled off my lips and moved down to my boxers.

DINGDONG.

I yelped as the door bell rung scaring the shit out of me and Lou, he through his head back and groaned.

"CAN'T WE HAVE SOME GOD DAMN TIME ALONE?" He bellowed and threw him self up at the door, and slumped through the kitchen to the front door. He swung it open revealing 3 boys laying in a messy heap at the door, each clutching their sides and laughing.

"WHAT?" Louis yelled and I quickly came behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and rested my chin on his shoulder.

"What were you guys doing?" Zayn winked when we finally collected himself.

"TRYING to have sex. What do you want?" Louis growled which made me blush and hide my face into his neck.

"WELL MR SASS PANTS.. Niall forgot his phone as usual." Zayn huffed as Niall pushed through Louis to grab his phone.

"Alright well you got it now, bye." Louis slammed the door and I heard Liam giggle.

"You need to get laid more!" Zayn shouted through the door.

"Maybe if you wouldn't be here every 2 seconds I would!"

"Fine, I'm never coming over again!"

"Good! Please don't! EVER!"

I laughed and rounded Louis, opening the door to face Zayn.

"Zayn, please just go.." I said softly with a half smile.

"Anything for my Haz!" Zayn said cheerfully with gripping my chin, then swung his arm around Niall's shoulders and slide his other around Liam's waist and finally left.

"They ruin everything.." Louis pouted, making me laugh.

I picked him up over my shoulder and ran to bedroom to continue where we left off in the first place.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N hey guys just so you know, i started a new story called Speed racer-A Niall Horan Love story! you should check it out:) this one will probably be ending soon!:/ Thank you for you support and please check out my new story:) love youuu**

**Niall's POV:**

I walked into the Starbucks near Harry's and Lou's. It was 7 am and i told them i'd grab us all coffee and we'd all meet up over there. I wasn't really looking forward to going over there though being around the guys while they're all cuddling and stuff kinda makes me upset. Don't get me wrong I loved them but.. I don't love being single and constantly being around the guys.

As I was exciting with my tray of coffee's I accidentally bumped into somebody, nearly dropping all the coffee.

"Watch it.." I mumbled as I tried to study myself.

"Woah sorry mate, don't get all sassy." An all to familiar american accent teased. I looked up at the smiling face of Josh Devine, the bands drummer.

"Josh! Hey mate! Sorry I didn't see ya there!" I said enthusiastically patting him on the back, which made Josh chuckle.

"Just getting some coffee than probably just heading back to my flat."

"Wanna get yours, then join me? Just going over to Harry's- all the boys are going!" I liked Josh, if I had to pick a favorite friend out side of the band it'd be him.

He smiled warmly at the invite and nodded, the motioned for me to follow him back to counter. He ordered and then he got in his car and followed behind me over to Harry's.

Once inside their flat I smelt bacon instantly, and apparently so did Josh cause he smirked at me evilly and i instantly knew that nobody else in this house would be eating bacon but us.

He gave me a wink and I couldn't help but blush. He but his lip to suppress his giggles and then lead the way into the kitchen, where i set down everyone's coffee.

"Hey Niall, Hey Josh!"Harry smiled stirring eggs in a pan while Louis stood behind him with his arms around his waist and head on his back. Louis smiled as Harry spoke and kissed his back then laid it back down. He gave us a small smile and closed his eyes, obviously just loving being in the presence of Harry.

Josh giggled as he sat down on a bar stool, a piece of bacon in one hand and the other hand was stretched out towards me offering a me a piece. I gladly took it just as Zayn and Liam came through the front door.

"Thank god above for coffee from Starbucks and a beautiful little Nialler to get it." Zayn said ruffling my hair and taking a coffee, handing Liam his.

"Oh I didn't even see the coffee, thanks Niall." Louis said while his eyes were still closed, arms still wrapped around Harry.

"That's cause you're so caught up in Haz you don't see anything else." Liam joked, making everyone besides Louis laugh. Instead he just gave a light smile and a soft, happy sigh.

"Baby, you have to let go so I can put this on plates with out burning you." Harry said to Louis, who tightened his grip on Harry.

"Burn me." Louis said and squeezed his eyes closed.

Harry sighed and started serving the eggs trying hard to keep it away from Louis.

"Thanks for food Haz!" Josh said, and I couldn't help but notice that his smile was actually really dazzling..

"Thanks for coming Josh-y!" Harry answered politely and Louis' eyebrow furrowed and his pinched Harry's nipple.

"OUCH! Hey! Jealous much?" Harry rolled his eyes and Louis smiled at his annoyance.

* * *

After we finished eating me and Josh offered to do the dishes since we basically ate everything. That's what i loved about Josh, he ate like I did and it was cute yet funny.

He placed the late dish in and i pressed to "start" button, and heard the soft hum that indicated it was on.

"Thanks for helping mate," I offered a conversation.

"Hey, thanks for having me over!" He smiled and once again it got me..

"Technically Harry and Lou had ya over but a well." I smirked.

"Hey don't turn into a smart ass over here!" he warned pointing a finger at me, and i swatted it away poking his stomach.

"Whatcha going to do? Kill me with the three tons a bacon ya ate?" I asked poking him again.

"Hey!" He said punching my arm playfully. It. Was. On.

I tackled him to the floor and tickled his sides while sitting on his stomach, and he giggled like a small girl.

He managed to roll us over and tickle me instead and me, being the most ticklish person ever, couldn't contain my laughter and tried pushing his hands away but they still came back for more.

I caught his hand in mine and our fingers became intertwined. Suddenly he stopped tickling me and just looked down at me, then his head started turning and came closer to mine.

His breath was hot on my mouth and I couldn't help but blush as he cocked his head a little bit.

He lightly pressed his lips to mine and I kissed him back instantly, I fluttered my eyes closed and moved my free hand to his hair.

What was I doing? I was kissing Josh Devine. But he was one of my best mates. But I couldn't deny the small butterflies he had always given me. BUT I WASN'T EVEN BI or let alone gay. Was Josh even gay?

I didn't know the answers to any of my questions, so I just kissed him. I felt his tongue linger into my mouth and I let out a moan as it explored everywhere in between my lips. I collided mine with his when all the sudden I heard the door open, and some one let out a quiet gasp.

Josh let out of my mouth and I took my hand out of his hair and put it in my own, something I did when I was nervous or ashamed. Was I ashamed? No.

I looked up and saw Zayn.. God of all people to walk in.. it HAD to be him, and he currently had his arms crossed at his chest and an evil smile played at his lips. Uh-oh..


	22. Chapter 22

**Hey guys i wanted to make a quick apology. Been grounded allll week long so i haven't updated for the past week and a half :/ but anyway SORRY33**

**Niall's POV**

I crawled off the floor, Josh following suit.

"I think I should..erm.. get going, yeah?" Josh said and then quickly scrambled out the door, giving me an apologetic look as he shut the front door.

I sighed and turned back to Zayn, who wore a smirk and still had his arms folded against his chest.

"Yes?" I tried, even though I knew Zayn wasn't letting me off. Why was he always like this? I mean I don't know what he and Liam do behind closed doors, and He doesn't know what I do. Why did that have to change? I wasn't going to tell him MY private life, until he told me HIS.

"So you and Josh?"

"No. I don't know. Umm.. Well.. It's none of your business. I don't know your private life, so you don't get to know mine."

"What do you want to know?" He winked taking a step forward and falling back against the counter.

"Nothing, because then I have to tell you mine."

"No you don't."

"Are you a virgin?"

He raised his eyebrow, and it actually surprised me that I surprised him with my "surprising" question.

"No." He let out a breath I hadn't realized he'd been holding.

"Have you had sex with Liam?"

He looked at the ground, the mirth that had been in his face this whole time, now gone.

"No..Have you had sex with Josh?"

"No, I never even kissed him.. Besides what you just saw, and technically he kissed me." I finally admitted, and leaned back against the fridge in defeat.

"Really? I'm sorry I ruined it.."

"It's whatever.."

"Do you like him?"

I didn't know if I did.. Did I? ' . No, I don't. he kissed me on impulse and he doesn't like me, I don't like him. We're best mates and that's it. I have just been lonely and I needed that kiss, but nothing more from Josh. No, I don't like him..

"Yes."

Zayn smiled, arched his back off the counter and sauntered over to me, patted my shoulder and left to the living room.

I followed behind him, Liam on the couch awaiting for Zayn and Larry on the opposite couch. I noticed Harry's hair was quite.. misplaced.. and _messier_ than it had been then it was at breakfast. God damn who am I kidding? His hair was flinging in every direction and looked insane!

"Nice sex hair, Harold." I smirked, pointing to his hair.

"Thanks! You can give Louis points for that one." He winked. 1 point for Harry.. 0 for Niall. Louis raised his hands up to Harry's hair, touching it lightly on the edges making sure not to mess it up.

"My masterpiece is gorgeous as ever." He smiled, and Harry giggled at his boyfriend who lay in his lap. He leaned down and pressed a small kiss to his forehead.

* * *

**Harry's POV**

I sat on the living room couch with Louis, my laying against the arm of the stretch couch, my legs sprawled out, Louis' head in my lap and his legs hanging off the edge of the opposite arm.

I leaned down and kissed him upside down, it felt weird but in a nice way.

I bit his lower lip and his raised his hands to my face, his fingers gripping my chin and jaw.

"I MIGHT BARF." Niall shouted from some where by the door, and Louis started to grin against my lips but I wasn't going to stop because they didn't appreciate our PDA.

I slipped my tongue in his mouth and took my hand off his cheek, and flicked them off. I heard them all laugh, and then Niall make gagging noises.

I just smiled and continued to make out with my extremely gorgeous boyfriend. So Fuck them.

* * *

After a movie day, a few hundred C.D covers signed, all the boys off in the city some where, me and Lou in the car dressed in the car in suits, and the small velvet box in my pocket, burning my thigh.

I pulled into Tony's and Louis got out before I could open his door for him but tried to shrug it off, even though the night already wasn't going as perfectly planned _already._ I gave him a weak smile and the corners of his mouth frowned.

"What's wrong?" He nudged, and I held open to restaurant door for him, gesturing for him to walk through it.

"Nothing.. I was just.. it's just.. " I let out a sigh. I knew I couldn't even put a white lie over this and there was no point in it really. "It's just that I liked opening your car door for you."

He smiled and raised his hand to my cheek, "I am a big boy, I know how to open a door boo." He kissed my cheek and walked through the door.

Once seated, served, filled, and waited for the check I smiled at him and took his hand in mine.

"Louis.."

"Yes baby."

"Can we do something fun tomorrow? Just you and me?"

He gave a mirthful smile, "Of course honey, what?"

"It doesn't matter, as long as I'm with you it sounds fun." I smiled cheekily as the scarlet shade rose to his cheeks and he grinned at our hands.

"Picnic?" He suggested.

"Where at?"

"Ermm.. the beach?" He frowned as I grimaced at the memory of the beach. "I mean, i mean, uhh the park? Yeah the park!"

"Okay baby, i love you."

"I love you too Harold."

I leaned over the table and planted a kiss on his lips, I know I heard a few cameras click but I didn't mind, showing him off was a pleasure. I sat back down, patting the box in my pocket, paid to check and grabbed his hand as we went back to our flat to get dirty.


	23. Chapter 23

Harry's POV

* * *

As I opened the door to my flat that I shared with Lou, I heard sobs ring through out the halls of the house deafeningly. I stopped dead in my tracks and pricked my ears up, silently shutting the door behind me. I tip toed through the hallway to meet the heart wrenching cries that lie ahead. I listened to another one trying to hear where it came from and started the path to our bedroom. I already knew who it was even before i opened the door, but I didn't know why they were here crying.

Louis sat cross-legged while the computer sat in front of him on the mattress; An almost-empty box of Kleenex tissues sat by his knee. On the ground there were at least 55 used tissues scattered around the bin in the corner. Like Lou had meant to put them in there but couldn't because he hadn't torn away from the screen.

Louis looked up at me and broke into another heart breaking cry that pierced not only my heart, but the silent air that was now shattered by his out burst like a sheet of glass. I quickly rushed to his side and cradled him in my arms while he buried his face in his hands sobbing. I shush'd him and whispered things like; "shh" "it's okay Lou, it's okay" "we'll get through it, whatever 'it' is" "baby please stop" "baby" "i love you" "i love you" "i love you" "i love you" "i love you" "baby please, i love you" as I rocked him back and forth.

I pulled back to see his blotchy face and frowned when his eyes that had finally stopped watering, filled to the brim once again with the salty substance once he looked at me. "Baby why are you crying, what's wrong?"

"Harry.. I-I I don't think we c-can be together a-anymore." He sobbed and buried his face in my neck letting me know that he didn't actually think that but that he was under a lot stress that had something to do with us. I knew he was lying but hearing the words made me cringe.

"Why baby?" I said softly with a light sigh.

Without a movement or a word from the boy I rocked back in forth, he pointed to the laptop and then put his hand in my curls lightly, holding them tightly.

I leaned into the computer to see what he'd been looking at, Twitter. it was open to his Connect /mentions box and my face fell once I realized what It was.

Pages beyond pages of rude, disgusting and repulsive comments about Larry and Louis.

"Faggot. Literally, now."

"Harry prob fucked ur brains out, wait. what brains?"

"Dumbshit how do u have fans?"

"how does harry even like you? he is too perf 4 ur stupid ass"

"gays go to hell"

I quickly slammed to computer shut and threw it across the room and it smashed against the wall with a sickening crack. "HARRY! I JUST GOT THAT!" Louis screamed and started sobbing again and I wasn't sure If it was from the hate or the computer now.

"I'll happily buy you a better one, but right now I'm sorry baby. You're not stupid, or a piece of shit. You can be a pain in the ass but you're my pain in the ass and I love it when you are like that. You stick up for yourself and there is nothing wrong with that. These people dont' have anything else to do but ruin others days and I can promise you it's just for the day because by tomorrow it'll all be better, I promise." I rambled.

Louis chuckled at my non-stop flow of nonsense and at the "you're my pain in the ass" part and hugged my closer.

"Harry, I love you. Please don't leave me. I didn't mean it, I am a piece of shit but i'm a piece of shit who loves you and i'm sorry that's all I have for you is my love. I wish I looked better so you could at least get something. I wish I could be smart and be sexy. I wish I could be funny and make you giggle. but I can't and I'm not and i'm sorry that's all you get." Louis smiled weakly and cupped Harry's cheek, and leaned in to kiss it but Harry grabbed his wrist and yanked it off his face.

I threw Louis back against the headboard and threw his wrists above his head, and placed a passionate, firm kiss of his lips forcefully. Louis let out a moan as I slipped my tongue between his lips and they fought a bit. After a while on kissing and licking, Louis bucked his hips upward into my pelvis and I couldn't help but let out a long groan into his mouth and he smirked against my lips.

I rolled my hips against his and dry-humped my hard bulge against his, and with each new roll Louis grunted hotly. We stopped kissing and I noticed, but just gritting teeth as we teasing each other threw the suddenly thick fabric. I took my hands off his sides and fumbled with his buttons and until his pants came off his hips and he kicked them off.

He then tugged off mine and he ran his finger teasingly along the skin just above the elastic band of my underwear. "mmmphhh... L-Loooouissss...nnnggggggghh pleaaase.." I begged and Louis slide a finger under neath my underwear and quickly came back out and smirked.

I grabbed his hips and bucked mine into his, hard and he let out a shriek and rolled his eyes back at the unexpected attack. It was my turn to smirk.

I, unlike Louis wasn't a prick, and removed his undershorts, exposing his large, hard penis and I once again rubbed my covered up dick against his and he let out a weak moan and I groaned as I held his hips still and continued to dry hump him and he continued to moan loudly.

I reached down a started teasing his entrance with my finger and he began to squeak with anticipation.

"DO SOMETHING!" he shrieked and I mused at his impatience.

"Tell me first, Who loves you?" I growled.

"Y-you.." He moaned.

"Who am I?"

"Harry.."

"Say it together. NOW"

"Harry.. L-loves me.. God please!"

"Tell me how beautiful you are?"

"H-harry I can't."

"Then i'll just get up and leave."

"NO!.. I-..I'm pretty handso-ome."

"And."

"And I'm fucking gorgeous and I deserve the best and that's exactly what I've got." He yelled. "Now PLEASE fuck me!"

I chuckled at him and then entered my finger to start prepping him.

"Another." He ordered and I did so, he gritted his teeth at the pain and his wince turned into a groan.

"Move."

"Yes your Highness.." I mused and he opened his eyes to glare at me, but I entered a third finger and he screwed his eyes shut and let out a loud, gorgeous moan and bit his knuckle.

I started pumping in and out and his started pulling back and pushing himself back into my hand in rhythmic.

"Mmmm, Harry I need you now." he commanded and It hit me that this was the first time for us both..

He let out a whine when my fingers him to put down my boxers and I was about to reach for the the bottle of lube in the drawer and Louis stopped me by grabbing my wrist.

He sat up and leaned down, spit in his hand and started massaging my pulsing cock, then spit on it, but it in his mouth; bobbing it a few times and then leaned back against the headboard once again and spread his thighs.

I slowly entered my cock into him and he let out a displeased noise, I knew it was best to just keep going so I did. Entering him fully and waited for him to adjust, Both of our breathing had increased rapidly and he finally grunted, "Move Baby.. just move..Please.."

So I did. I pulled out and then slowly thrust back in, making sure he was alright.

"Baby.. Move.. FASTER." He moaned and shifted a bit under me.

So I did. I pulled out and slammed into him, over and over and over and over and over and over. Louis shrieked, shouted, moaned, and groaned as did I.

"HARRY.."

"y-yeaahhhhh?"

"i-i'm not going to last much longer."

"Me e-either.. on the count of 3."

"o-one.."

"two"

"THREE." Louis shrieked as I came inside of him and he came all over our shirts. I continued to thrust into him and then moved to jerk him off to help ride out our orgasms and he let out small whimpers as he usually did when he was finished.

I collapsed on top of him and we both lay gasping in a sticky mess of Louis' cum and both our sweat until I finally pulled out of him and rolled off.

"I love you too." I whispered, then leaned over and took off his dirtied shirt then mine, and threw them by the door. Wrapped an arm around his belly and laid my head on his chest.

"I am completely and 100% in love with you." He whispered back and I smirked.

"So I've heard."

"Shutup."

"Love you, night baby."

"I love you too."

"Baby.."

"yeah?"

"Thanks for not ending it with me."

"What are friends for?" I could feel him smirking as i punched his stomach.

* * *

Louis' POV

I woke up to breakfast being made, loud shouts of conversation, and a sore arse. i sat up and instinctively winced.

"HARRY!" I shouted from the bed, where I quickly laid back down, I knew the boys were hear and I couldn't possibly let them see me like this..

"Yeah!?" I heard Harry call from the kitchen.

"COME HERE!"

"COMING BABE!" Harry called and the boys shouted a bunch of; "WHIPPED." "GET IT" "SERVANT" .

I rolled my eyes at Harry who was chuckling as he entered the room. "What's wrong beautiful?"

"Baby.. I can't.. I can't get up." i frowned and Harry looked at me with concern, then realized what I meant.

"Will you help me?"

"Yes, get on my back and I'll just put you on like the counter or something in the kitchen. It's a cold surface so it should help it."

"Okay and baby, I need underpants." I smirked and he blushed but quickly shuffled to get a fresh pair and he carefully as possible slipped them on, the kissed my package through the fabric.

"Really?" I rolled my eyes and he smiled then helped hoist me up on his back without bumping my arse on anything.

We walked through the kitchen all the boys wolf whistled as shirtless Harry, only-wearing-underwear me came in the kitchen while I was on Harry's back.

"How was last night?" Niall teased from the counter.

"Fabulous." I snapped and Harry as gently as he could set me down on the counter, and before the other boys could see my facial expression; Harry turned around as fast as I'd ever seen him move and put his forehead on mine as I bit my lips and winced holding back a groan. He kissed my forehead and then my lips as I finally adjusted to the sitting position.

"it's okay baby." He whispered so quietly that I barely heard him. I gripped the hair at the bottom of his neck and pulled him into another kiss, let out a unceasing groan and released his hair.

"I think I know what's going on!" Zayn sang.

"Hmm?" Harry asked without turning around to look at him, but just bit my lower lip with care and precision.

"Well it's pretty obvious. Both of you had to put on an article of clothing when we came in, Sex hair, the 'careful' and 'gentle' care of Louis. You guys finally fucked last night." Zayn said and I could feel Harry's bite on my lip harden until i thought he might draw blood.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow! Harry, yeah ow!" I said hastily and Harry finally pulled away then kissed my lips. "I'm," kiss. "So," kiss. "Sorry," kiss. "baby." kiss.

I laughed and smiled at him and put my arms around his shoulders., whispering in his ear. "They're still waiting on an answer."

Harry smiled and put his hand behind his back and gave the finger to which Zayn replied; "We don't need a presentation," Which I had to admit that even I laughed as I pressed my forehead further against Harry's. He did have quite the sex hair..


	24. Chapter 24

**Harry's POV**

I sat down next to Louis on the sand of the same beach we were at just weeks ago. He nearly died here and the thought made my stomach feel sore with unease.

"What's wrong baby?" He spoke softly as if no one else was allowed to hear us talking.

"Nothing, just kind of strange being here.." I spoke at the same hushed voice.

"Liam, give me the hair spray." Zayn said, his voice raised a bit.

"No, we're at the beach. You don't need it." Liam smiled as Zayn stepped on his tip toes to reach the hair spray Liam held over his head.

"BABE! PLEASE!"

"..Why?"

"Cause I want to look nice, what's so wrong?"

"For who?" Liam quirked an eyebrow.

"..You." Zayn spoke softly and Liam's face eased at the comment. He leaned down and pecked Zayn's lips lightly and Zayn grabbed his neck forcefully and pulled him down to his height.

Liam crashed onto Zayn, wrapping his arms and the hairspray around his waist, and Zayn's around his neck.

"So much for that." Niall scoffed and tossed an extra sandwich to Josh. "Hungry?"

"Yeah, thanks mate!" Josh said winking at Niall, normally I wouldn't think much of that.. but when Niall blushed it became.. peculiar.

I nudged Louis who was picking at a bag of grapes. "Yes?" he asked absentmindedly.

"Look at Niall and Josh.. what's going on?" I whispered into his ear and I felt him shiver a little bit, making me smirk. He elbowed me but turned his attention to the two giggling boys as I bit his ear.

"Haaaaz.." Louis giggled pushes my lower stomach away, and tried to bury his ear in his shoulder. I wrapped my arms and legs around his waist from the side and put my chin on his shoulder.

"Look at us, we're all just a bunch of singing fags. How do we even function?" I whispered and Louis laughed, then shifted a bit so I was behind him. He covered my arms with his and leaned into my chest.

"I don't even know baby." He said closing his eyes, his head rolling back onto my shoulder.

"Don't fall asleep on me." I whined in his ear and he made an annoyed face while failing miserably to fight back a smile. "Shush babe, you're comfortable!"

"Well thank you, I think. Come on babe, let's do something." I said excitedly and he opened his eyes and turned his head to face my easier.

"Like?"

"Ermm.. I don't know. Take a picture with me though." I handed him my phone and he smiled happily and took it, unlocked it, opened up the camera and held it out to face us. I smiled against his cheek and I could feel his muscles shift as he smiled.

He changed it to front camera and we started taking a billion photos. One of me kissing his cheek, which he didn't expect so his smile was outrageously gorgeous. Another with goofy faces.. actually about 6 with goofy faces. 2 genuine smiles. 1 duck face. 3 kissing. 7 of him randomly turning around and snapping an unexpected one of me. 3 where I managed to take it out of his hands and take a picture of him.

"You two having fun?" Zayn said standing above us as me and Louis giggled insanely as I tried to pry the phone out of his hands while he sat on top of my chest tugging it back.

"Can't.. talk.. Harry will.. steal.. phone." Louis said between heaves and giggles.

"Harry got sit forward, it will knock him off your lap and give you time to sit on him. Then you'll have the phone. Simple really." Zayn said smugly.

"Ehh, I like Louis up there." I winked at Zayn as Louis turned bright red and smacked me on the cheek playfully. I took the advantage of his free hand and grabbed it, sitting forward, knocking him off just as Zayn said. I crawled on his lap and tore the phone out of hands, holding it above my head and Louis grabbed for it.

"For I think it like this better." I smirked and Zayn clutched his stomach as he doubled over on the sand laughing. "Shut up Zayn, you're just jealous you've never seen Liam like that!" Louis laughed as I took several pictures of him.

"HAHAHA! BURN!" I shouted and Louis smiled, clearly pleased. Then we heard Niall and Josh laughing. "Same goes for you Niall." Louis said and me and Zayn started cracking up all over again.

"What's so funny?" Liam asked as he returned from where ever he went.

"Nothing." We all said at once.

**A/N SORRY IT'S SO SHORT AND I KNOW IT'S BEEN WEEKS SINCE I UPDATED BUT I SWEAR YOU'RE IN FOR IT ON CHAPTER 25:) xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**a/n stop requesting nosh and ziam. the title clearly says larry stylinson. no i am not pinpointing anybody cause if you see the reviews everybody keeps requesting it. i know i should be giving the readers what the want but im the author and bitch i do what i want. ;) so with out further ado Chapter 25:)**

**btw if you want to follow my tumblr the url is: "hurreh" you can contact me about the story or just follow me there!**

**nialls POV**

I was totally confused lately about Josh. He had been acting normal, and yes so had I but I don't know there was a feeling that we were supposed to do something. I know we flirted at the beach but we usually do that.. but it seemed.. different. Like it was supposed to mean something else.

"You alright mate?" Zayn asked from the couch. We were at Harry and Lou as usual, all just watching rom-coms together and even though Larry was sharing a couch and Ziam was sharing a couch and I was all by myself it was good.. I loved it.

"He's to busy to thinking about Josh!" Harry squeaked and Louis giggled, covering Harry's mouth. I flashed a glare at them then let my eyes wander to Zayn. I gave him a look that asked _Did you tell them?_

He shook his head and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion at them, " What are you talking about?" He asked curiously because even though he knew, he didn't. How would they know what happened, or what were they even talking about? Did they know what they were implying or were they just joking?

"They kept flirting at the beach." Louis smiled and smacked Harry on the cheek lightly, awarding himself with a small glare from Harry who was seated underneath Louis on the small love seat.

"I didn't recognize anything out of the ordinary?" Liam stated without looking up from the T.V.

"That's cause you were a bit busy with hair spray." I smiled reaching over to his couch and shoving at his shoulder lightly. He scoffed and the boys giggled at him mockingly.

"Oh hush! Or I'll give Josh-y your 2nd sandwich." Liam retorted slyly, knowing very well that I had packed two sandwiches for himself but yet was happy to give it to Josh yesterday at the beach. "Whatever, he didn't have one."

"That why you were blushing like mad?" Harry asked with what I couldn't name was either bemusement or curiosity.

"I wasn't!" I protested, I could feel my voice rising and my cheeks warming. Harry smiled and Louis bit his cheek meaning for him to stop but when he pulled away Louis laughed at the small but marks left of Harry's cheek, just showing his compassion for my embarrassment.

I looked at Zayn for some type of support but Zayn was just smiling, looking like he was high. And maybe he was, You never really quite knew with Zayn.

"Whatever, you are all a bunch of fags so all you can think about is other gays." I huffed turning my attention back to the T.V.

"Awh! Haz we made the poor boy upset!" Louis said pinching Harry's bum giggling. Harry squirmed a bit and out of no where, flung his leg over Louis lap, placing himself high on Louis' hips. Louis looked up at his boyfriend confused and Harry firmly grabbed his shirt collar, tugging his face towards Harry's harshly connecting their lips in the middle. I directed my attention towards Liam and Zayn who were giggling but eyes were wide with shock at the sudden play on moves.

I rolled my eyes, "Okay well i guess that's my queue to take a hike. Later, faggots!" I saluted, grabbing my jacket and swinging it over my shoulder as i walked to the door.

"Hold up! We'll come with since we don't want to watch larry sex." Zayn laughed, standing from the couch, taking Liam with him. Liam smiled at me and put and arm around his boyfriend and they followed out the front door.

"Don't let the door hit you!" Harry called from the love-seat behind us, and Louis' giggled was cut off again probably by Harry.

* * *

We went out to the pub for a drink and a chat after we left Harry and Louis flat. I didn't mind chilling with Zayn and Liam really because they were most considerate of those around them, unlike some gays. Louis and Harry are great don't get me wrong but..

When they're not talking about each other, they're talking to each other. When they're not talking to each other, they're kissing each other. And when they're not kissing each other, they're fucking each other and that's basically their schedule lately. I don't really care that much because yes they are in love and i get that but it gets annoying when they're way of saying: "We want to have sex please leave unless you want to see this." is randomly making out and grinding all up on each other.

"You okay Nialler?" Zayn asked for across the booth. Liam was running his pointer finger and his thumb along Zayn's jawline trying to distract him but Zayn just rolled his eyes and turned to me. I like that about Zayn, he wasn't easily entranced with sexual attractions. Liam huffed when Zayn lightly pushed away his fingers and smiled at him, kissing his nose.

"Yeah, fine. Just confused about.. ya know."

"About what?" Liam asked confused, looking between me and Zayn.

"Nothing babe." Zayn said smoothing his hand over Liam's thigh, maybe a bit too close to his crotch for public. He kissed away the creased between Liam's eyebrows and smiled as Liam kissed the corner of his mouth.

"No you can tell him i don't care, i'm going to go." I said grabbed my jacket and sliding out of the booth. "Maybe i'll call him."

"Okay well i don't think that's necessary.." Zayn mumbled looking behind me.

"Why?"

"He's here." Zayn pointed to Josh's small figure that was taking a sit at the bar, making hand gestures at the bartender. I sighed and behind me I could hear Zayn whispering the situation to Liam. I threw a wave over my shoulder and walked nervously towards Josh, who was being served a Bud Lite.

"Hey Josh!" I smiled friendly as I reached him, he looked up searching the room for who called him. He found my eyes and stood up from his stool, he threw his arms around my neck, attacking me into a hug. I smiled into his shoulder and i felt him press his lips into my hair as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hey love." He whispered, tightening his grip around my neck.

"Ya know.. Oxygen is a nice thing.." I smiled tightening my grasp on his hips.

"Well, what do we have here?" I froze completely.. No. My life is over I swear.


	26. Chapter 26

**sorry the last few chapters had such a wait so i'm trying to update faster! **

**once again my tumblr is "'hurreh" you can contact me there all you want:)**

"Hey love." He whispered, tightening his grip around my neck.

"Ya know.. Oxygen is a nice thing.." I smiled tightening my grasp on his hips.

"Well, what do we have here?" I froze completely.. No. My life is over I swear.

I pulled away, giving Josh one last squeeze and turned to face Harry. "Hey mate!" I said compellingly, leaning into hug him but he took a step back. "What?"

"A word?" He spoke just to me.

"No? Why can't you say it here?" I said enchantingly, I felt Josh's fingers brush soothingly up an down my lower back, bringing me chills.

"Fine, why were you saying there is nothing going on between you and Josh here," He said gesturing behind me. "But you're hugging him like I hug Lou?" He cocked an eyebrow, and I felt a huge weight pressed against my shoulder.

Josh moved his hand to my waist and squeezed, letting me know it was okay. "Umm..er.." I was frozen under Harry's glare, but some where behind him I saw Louis. He was staring at me and Harry.

I made beckoning eyes at him and he gave a small nod before getting up from the booth he, Liam and Zayn were seated at. He came from behind Harry and wrapped his arms around his waist, pressing kissed up and down he neck and shoulder. Harry's eyes softened and he smiled, "You got away this time." He gave a wink and turned to Louis, placing his hands on his neck kissing him painfully hard.

I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Josh who smiled when I turned, "Nothing going on, eh?" He winked and pressed a hand to my neck.

He stepped on his tiptoes and pressed his lips to mine lightly, as if he wasn't sure if it was okay, or allowed. Baby it's allowed.

I craned my neck and grabbed his hips, pulling him forward and kissing him harder. I heard a whoop from Zayn and Louis, and giggling from Liam and Harry, but right now I couldn't really care. I kissed him once more and put my forehead against his whispering, "nothing at all."

"Well then I guess never mind!" Harry giggled in my ear and I rolled my eyes, pulling away from Josh. I grabbed at his fingers and pulled them with me as I crept toward the exit. "I was actually about to leave before you got here, come with?" I asked as seductively as possible.

"Yes sir." Josh visibly gulped and followed me too the car.

* * *

"Well, I think they are setting a mighty fine example.." I winked at Liam, intertwining our fingers as he gulped.

"Oh yeah, w-why's that?" He stuttered nervously. Me and Liam have never done anything _dramatic_ and I was the first boy he had ever been with.. so this was something special, not something you take home form the pub. I couldn't take it anymore, i wanted him, needed him far too much- i however knew he'd become nervous, and feared he'd reject me..

I sighed before continuing, "Because they're probably going back to Niall's place to just.. hang out and make some dinner. Setting quite a good example. Want to join me at our casa?" I asked regrettably.

"Oh.. Yeah! Let's go baby!" Liam said happily grabbing my hand and we left the pub and Louis with Harry.

* * *

I knew what Zayn wanted. I knew he was implying sex. And i knew he was covering himself up to make me calm down. But maybe i didn't _want_ to calm down. Maybe I wanted him more than he wanted me!

We were stirring a pot of soup and baking croissants for a lovely dinner, but maybe i didn't want a lovely dinner with my boyfriend. i want a hot, steamy, unforgettable night with my boyfriend. Sure I was nervous but that didn't change the way the I felt!

I pulled the pastries out of the oven and turned off the stove, even though nothing was done yet.

"What're you doing babe?" Zayn asked curiously.

"I know you were implying sex at the pub and I don't want to eat this stupid soup with you. I don't want to be all cute and make dinner and pastries with you. I don't want to have some cutesy dinner with someone who was trying to get into my pants." I said fiercely and Zayn was wide and teary-eyed.

"What..?" He stammered.

"I don't want to do any of those things, because I want to get in _your_ pants. Right now." I grabbed his hips and hoisted him up on the counter, placing my hands on his waist, bringing his lips to mine in a hasty kiss.

He ran his hands through my hair, tugging and pulling as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth. He threw his tongue in my mouth and i let out a low groan, his hands slid down my neck, shoulders, back and landed on my butt. He squeezed it hard and I moaned into his mouth, moving my hands to his knee caps.

"Want you." I murmured as I moved to his neck, placing open mouth kisses there. I put one knee of the counter next to him, and the other knee by the stove so I was straddling him. He moaned as I sat on his lap, causing our groins to rub against each other.

"Need you," He said in a raspy voice. "Now."

"Yes sir." He said, grinding my hips against his as he worked my neck. I slid my hands under his shirt, my hands gliding up and down his sides on his warm skin. I felt the goosebumps rise on his chest and he shivered, groaning in my ear.

"Well, well, well. We getting feisty in the kitchen I see?" I stopped all sudden movements and jumped off the counter. I grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him towards to door, practically breaking it down as i opened it. I let go of his shirt collar and pointed towards the hallway of the flat building.

"I'd like to have some time alone with my boyfriend, if ya don't mind?" I said as calmly as I could.

He smirked and put his hands up to defend himself, "Hey now! I get it, me and my lover will just go do the same then!"

"GOOD." he laughed and walked out the door. "HAVE FUN, DON'T BREAK HIS ASSHOLE!"

I slammed the door, "OH, Shut up HAROLD!"

I walked back into the kitchen where Zayn hadn't made a movement except to smile and giggle. I smiled lightly and grabbed his hand, suggesting we go upstairs instead, which he happily followed.

We may or may not have broken a few pictures off the walls on the way up.


	27. Chapter 27

**I really recommend turning on the song that is mentioned in paragraph number 11 when you get there because you'll cry :)**

**remember you can always add me on tumblr and ask me questions or just enjoy my blog! (hurreh)**

I laughed as I heard crashing noises coming from Liam and Zayn's door as I sauntered back to my car, I honestly felt bad about tonight. I was being a cock-block for everybody and I had been a real dick to Niall because even I knew they had a thing but i had to banter him. Oh well I already know that he and Liam both are getting it in tonight. All the boys think me and Louis have sex all the time but really we only have sex twice and just joke about it all the time. I just always remember the first time when we did, and Louis actually needed help in the morning to even move.. The thought that I had hurt him like that killed me. The second time wasn't really sex actually it was just a rim job for Lou because he was still in pain but it was still nice. I am a bit nervous about having sex on the receiving end, I know I told Louis it was going to hurt and he said at first it did but I'm such a wuss and I know when the time comes I'll be freaking out. Mostly because the time is about to come in about an hour.. I am going back to my place where I already know Louis is waiting for me and we planned a romantic evening for dancing and drinking.

I pulled into the driveway and turned off the ignition, walking into the house I could smell burning candles and hear Louis singing "Wake Me Up" by Ed Sheeran. I walked further into the house and there was Louis poking around in the fridge looking for something. I leaned against the hallway wall going unnoticed by Louis because he was singing very loudly to the track.

He pulled out a very tall bottle of white zinfandel and swiped two elegant wine glasses from the cabinet. He tried to pull to cork out but was unsuccessful, he scrunched up his face and stopped singing, frowned at it and set it back down. He placed both hands on the neck of the bottle and bent down, placing his back teeth around the soft wood and pulled but it didn't budge. He pulled away and pressed his fingers to his cheek, "Ow!"

I chuckled and he looked up at me and smiled, a small blush covered his cheeks and ears.

"Need some help boobear?" I smiled and he nodded sheepishly. Taking a step away from the bottle, he took his fingers away from his cheek and giggled.

I pulled the cork right out and filled our glasses as Louis whimpered at how easily I pulled it out of place.

"Not fair, how much did you see anyway?"

"Your butt is cute when you shake it from the fridge." I winked and he swatted my arm, his mouth agape. "And you're really good at singing Wake Me Up." I smiled as he blushed once again and bowed his head bashfully.

"Dance with me!" He said grabbing my free hand and dragged me to the living room. I took a swig on the wine before setting it on the coffee table and smiled down at him.

"What song?" He asked with an remote in his hand, shuffling through songs on the T.V.

"Hmm, Never Let Me Go by Lana Del Rey?" I smiled sweetly and he nodded excitedly.

"So we're slow dancing?" He questioned softly, lovingly.

"What other kind would we do with wine and candles?" I raised an eyebrow and he selected the song.

I grabbed his hand and pulled him to a much more open area in the living room, and I couldn't help but notice he moved the coffee table back a few inches before I got here.

He put both hands on my shoulders as the music started softly, I put my hands on his hips and smiled at him and tried not to laugh. Neither of us could dance to anything, like at **all. **He chuckled and took a step forward, sliding his arms all the way around my neck and tucked his head between his arm and the crook my neck.

I let my arms wrap around his entire waist, my hands meeting elbows as we swayed to the delicate music.

"If you love me hardcore, then don't walk away. It's a game boy i don't wanna play. I just wanna be yours like I always say, so don't let me go." Louis sang softly in my ear.

I closed my eyes and let out a small sigh, and smiled as a light tear feel. "I love you forever." I mumbled into his neck.

He nodded at let out a sniffle, I knew he would be crying, even I was. "Always?"

"At all times." He nodded again.

We continued to sway in circles until the song ended and we pulled away gripping each others elbows and I stared into his glossy eyes. I wiped away a few final tears as he kissed away one of mine.

"I think I'm crying, that was the cutest thing I have ever had the pleasure of witnessing.."

I turned my head to see Niall, Liam, Zayn and even Josh standing in the hall way. Zayn was standing behind Liam, arms wrapped around his waist. Josh had his arm around Niall's waist.

Niall of course had his phone out, most likely recording.

"How long were you here?" Louis asked curiously.

"I just wanna be yours like I always say, so don't let me go." Zayn smiled warmly at Louis as he blushed and I kissed the corner of his mouth.

"Oh.. Sorry we ruined your moment, but Harry ruined all of ours earlier so we finished making that soup, figured we could all eat it together." Liam smiled, winking at me.

I blushed and Louis bit my cheek innocently, as he took my hand and led us into the kitchen to get more wine glasses. I grabbed mine off the coffee table on the way in however.

"Preston says we're going to Paris tomorrow!" Niall said excitedly.

"City of love.." Liam said waggling his eyebrows.

"I thought that was France..?" Zayn said giving a confused look.

"I have no clue really.." Liam giggled and Zayn smiled fondly at his boyfriend.

I leaned over, taking the wine bottle from Louis and handed it to Niall which might've been the wrong person..

I grabbed Louis' hips and pushed back into the furthest counter, kissing him lovingly. Not hard, or passionately. Not soft or gently. Just lovingly, full of all my love for him and all of him.

"Is this another indication that we should leave?" I heard someone say behind us.

Laughing I said, "No, it just really didn't get enough in before you all got here." I smiled at louis and he tangled his hands into jacket, kissing my collarbones sweetly. Regrettably I pulled away and gave him one last smile as I turned to see the smiling faces of the boys, and we all dug into the spectacular soup Liam and Zayn made.

* * *

"I have to admit something.." I said slowly to Zayn as he blew out another long drag. We were outside and I told Zayn I needed to talk to him.

"Hmm?"

"When Niall interrupted, when I was wiping away Louis' tears..."

"Yeah?" Zayn, motioning I carry on.

"I was about to purpose.."

"What?!"

* * *

"Right before Niall said something.. I was just about to get down on my knee and ask him to marry me." I told Liam, Niall and Josh. They looked astonished and Niall looked like he have had a heart attack.

Liam opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted but the slider door of Harry and Zayn coming inside. I smiled at Harry and he grinned, sitting behind me, wrapping his arms around my neck kissing my ear softly.


	28. Chapter 28

The plane landed in Louveciennes, a very small town in Paris, the next day. We all got our suitcases and carry on items and took separate cars to the hotel. All the couples together of course, this was a relaxing trip. We had no interviews, no concerts, no promotion what so ever. I, of course, already know there will be paparazzi following us around here and there, but that makes for cute picture of me and Louis.

I grabbed his hand as he pulled into his parking spot in front of this huge, grand hotel.

"This is still all so surreal.. You know?" I said squeezing his hand and kissing him fully on the lips as he undid his seat belt with his free hand.

"I know babe." He turned in his seat completely facing me, resting his head on the side of the seat to look at me. I sighed, and ran a hand over his cheek lightly and he let his face fall into it.

"You're so.. lovely.." I said looking at anything on face except his eyes. He giggled and put his thumb on my chin, pulling my face closer to him.

"You're so lovely also baby." He grinned wildly as he pressed his lips firmly against mine and smiled into it. I giggled against his lips and he let his teeth smile against my lips.

"It's not even funny how cute we are!" I said excitedly and he let go out my chin, moving his hand to my curls and yanked them to him forcefully. He connected our lips fast and passionately.

"I.. Love.. You.." He said between kisses, but it wasn't until then I realized all of the pap sitting outside the car, snapping dozens of photos. Louis followed my gaze and gawked at how many there were, swarming the car. The driver's door was suddenly yanked open and there was Niall, yelling at us to stop making out and get a move on.

I slid out of the car and joined hands with Louis as we were mobbed into the hotel, "Good going Lou." I mused and giggled as he glared.

"Me?" He practically yelled.

"Yes you, with your touchy-touchy-feely." I smirked and he gaped at me as we entered the lobby doors.

"Don't act like you didn't even like it, mister." He punched my arm and squeezed my hand. I dropped his hand and put my arm around his shoulders, kissing his temple.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled and kissed my lips in return.

"I don't even want to know what he does or doesn't like, but for the life of me, please check in?" Zayn stressed from a lounge chair, his head in his hands.

"What's your deal?" Louis asked amused.

"You two love birds keep holding us up, check in now, fuck each other in public later. **Please." **Everybody laughed except Zayn, who was now receiving a shoulder massage from Liam, and being served a latte by Preston.

"Maybe if I act like a priss, I'll get coffee and a massage." I whispered in Louis' ear and he started giggling uncontrollably as we worked our way to the front desk.

"I heard that you prick."

"Priss!" Louis shouted back and had to duck from a flying shoe, which hit me in the side of my face.

"Hey!" I shouted and Niall fell over laughing, along with Liam and Preston.

"C'mon Louis, let's go where we are wanted." I said tugging on Louis' arm as he accepted our room key and started kissing my temple and cheek.

"Your face is turning red babe," He said worriedly, sliding his arm around mine as we walked to the elevators.

"Kiss it, make it better?" I asked cheekily, sticking my face closer to his. Louis grabbed my chin steady and licked a stripe from my temple to my jaw, then cheeked my cheek and released my chin.

"Oh you are quite the fucking tease." I said glaring at him, wiping his spit off my face.

"I am offended that you wipe off my love!" He said clutching his chest with a taken aback look upon his eyes.

I smiled and leaned forward, kissing his lips softly. Louis lightly placed his hand on my jaw, taking my lips in fuller. I licked a line on his lips slowly, gaining a slow moan from Louis.

The elevator stopped abruptly and the doors slowly crept open.

"Continue this later?" I whispered against his lips, resting my forehead on his. "Why not now?" Louis winked and grabbed my hand, interlacing our fingers as his excitedly dragged me down the long hall way, searching for our room.

**short i know but i didnt want to leave you guys with nothing over christmas but i promise i'll give you something naughty for christmas this year ;)**


	29. Chapter 29 plus epilogue

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER SO WHEN YOU'RE DONE READING THIS CHAPTER COMMENT SO LARRY AU FIC REQUEST AND ILL BE PICKING ON FOR MY NEXT FIC :)**

Louis shut the door to our hotel room hastily behind him, shoving me against the wall right beside it. Sliding his arm behind my back, he flicked the light switch off and placed his lips against mine. His lips moved quick and feverishly against mine, basically attacking me. I pulled away and he looked at me confused.

"What?" He said frowning.

"Slow down babe, i'm not going anywhere." I smiled at him and he blushed furiously.

"Sorry.." He said looking at his feet. I placed my hands on his hips and brought them down to mine.

"I didn't say I didn't want it, you just seem like you're scared.." I smirked knowingly at him. I kissed his lips lightly but he grabbed the back of my neck, pulling me harder against him. My fingers dug hard into his hips, probably leaving baby bruises for later.

Pulling away, I rested my head against the wall behind me smiling at Louis. "I love you baby."

Louis blushed and put his forehead against mine, looking anywhere but my eyes. I giggled at his shyness and put a finger under his chin.

"Hey." I smirked as he rolled my eyes, kissing my neck swiftly, sucking a small bruise to it. I let out a moan and he took a step forward, hands gripping my hips harder.

He slid his left hand down further to the hemming of my pants, tugging on my shirt there. I threw my shirt off, ripping his open as buttons flew to the floor.

Louis giggled, and I had enough. No more fucking giggles. None. Just moans.

Picking Louis up, I tossed him onto the hotels bed roughly. He just looked up at me, giving me the dirtiest look I've ever seen.

I sat on his hips, straddling him as he moaned from the friction. He threw his head back into the pillow, shutting his eyes as I undid his belt buckle.

Suddenly the door was thrown open and in walked three boys singing, "Food time, time for food. Food time, time for food. Food time, time forrr foooooooood!"

Liam held a computer outward, so it was facing the room he was now walking into.

"Why is the light off?" Niall yelled, flipping the switch. All eyes landed on us and Zayn and Niall fell over into hysterics, Liam however looked frightened.

That's when I noticed Liam had a twitcam open, and It was recording me... straddling Louis..shirtless..with my hands on his buckle.. and Louis just laying there.. great.

"FUCKING HELL GUYS, THERE IS THIS NEW THING CALLED KNOCKING, YEAH? FUCKING TRY IT OUT SOME BLOODY TIME. AND LIAM GET THAT CAMERA OFF ME, I'M NOT GOING TO SHOOT SOME BLOODY PORNO MOVIE, DAMN. CAN'T WE EVER HAVE SEX WITH YOU WANKERS WALKING IN. NO WE CAN'T. EVERY FUCKING TIME WE ARE HAVING FUN OR HAVING A FUCKING ROMANTIC NIGHT, YOU FUCKING TWATS COME BARGING IN. YOU'D THINK AT LEAST NIALL WOULD HAVE REALIZED KNOCKING WAS A BLOODY GOOD THING, YEAH?" I shouted, probably a bit too loud, but that just made Niall and Zayn laugh even harder.

"Maybe we wouldn't walk in on you two so much, if you'd stop humping each other even damn chance ya get. Damn, you'd think you were going to die with out sex the way you to act." Liam said giggling, but didn't bother taking to computer camera anywhere else.

"You are all such fucking idiots, you're lucky we love you." Louis said from under neath me, lacing his fingers together on top of his chest. I leaned down pressing a long kiss to his bottom lip.

"STOP STOP IN THE NAME OF JESUS STOP WITH THE EATING OF FACES," Niall shouted from the ground. "NOW! Are we all going to get food?"

I giggled and then frowned.

"Hey! I don't even get to have sex? WHAT?" Liam chuckled, as Louis sat up underneath me, wrapping his arms loosely around my upright waist.

"After food?" He said pressing kisses to my torso.

"Ugggggh, fine." I gave in and Louis smiled at me.

"I think we should get up, seeing as Liam won't take the damn webcam off and the fans are probably freaking the fuck out.

"OH SHIT! -I MEAN UM SHOOT, OH SHOOT." Liam said, turning the computer on Niall and Zayn who were crumpled on the floor, still stifling chuckles.

"Say bye!" Liam instructed to everyone.

"BYE!" Everyone said threw small chuckles at Liam childish correction of word choice.

* * *

EPILOGUE-

A/N I AM TRULY SORRY TO END THIS BUT I WANT TO START AN AU MEME STORY SO PUT ALL REQUESTS IN A REVIEW

The boys ended up making it number one worldwide by 2013 and Louis and Harry did get married.

For a total of four years they dated and Harry proposed at the Grammy awards, which Louis shrieked, hit him and said of course. For four years they were the media's power couple, but they did break up a few times.

Once when Harry had broken up with Louis when Louis started doing cocaine in 2014, to which Louis said he was only experimenting and Harry took him back a few weeks later.

Another time Louis broke up with Harry because the band had lost an award against The Wanted and Harry got very upset. So harry might have picked a fight with Max, A member of The Wanted, and Louis said he was too immature for himself.

Harry however took Louis out to a ware house on Christmas night covered in twinkle lights, and had Ed Sheeran sing a few songs so they could have a romantic night of wining and dining.

"Am I still too immature for you?" Harry said as he thrust into Louis once again for their third round that night.

"Shut up and ugghh damn harry... Just mmm.. just love me.. Just fuck me," Louis said threw stifled moans. "I'm sorry, dear god.. Please.. Please take me back.."

"Never thought you'd ask." Harry smirked at his lover.

But in 2017 Harry and Louis were accepting an award at the Grammy's and as the rest of the boys trotted off the stage, Harry pulled Louis back up to the floor.

"What are you doing love?" Louis asked as the hosts cleared the floor, waiting for Harry and Louis to go upfront.

"You'll see." Harry smirked.

Demi Lovato, who was hosting this year after her great success recently, handed Harry and Louis a microphone and walked back stage, smiling bigger than ever.

"Okay so, I had to pull a lot strings to get this time slot so don't ruin it for me love." Harry said cheekily into the microphone.

"I'll try not to but what are we doing?" Louis asked sweetly as Harry laced their fingers together.

"So we have been dating for about five years now and I could never love you more than I do right now. I can see myself with you till i'm wrinkled and ugly, and you've got those crinkles by your eyes permanently marked on your face. You are everything to me, the air i breath, the sun in the morning, the goodnight kisses, everything with you is perfect. Everything reminds me of you, doesn't matter what it is. Wither it's gum, it reminds me how you always insist on brushing your teeth until your little timer stops. Or if it's a ribbon because for years you refused to stop wearing that pink lace around your ankle for breast cancer. Like honestly it's cute but it's not going to save a life just wearing a ribbon on your foot."

Louis blushed and shoved Harry's shoulder and giggled like small school girl.

Harry smirked and shook his head as the crowd cheered and let out loud ooh's and aww's.

Louis let out his own gasp as Harry slowly met his eyes as his dropped to one knee in front of Louis. Harry squeezed their intertwined fingers, kissing Louis' swiftly before he went on.

"So I wanted to know If I could have to honor of waking up every morning for the rest of my life to your beautiful face. Forever. Because you're everything i've ever wanted. Hell, I need you. So will you marry me?" Harry asked shyly as he let their hands fall as he shoved a small box out his pocket.

He opened the case to expose two matching rings, each with a golden band and 5 small diamonds embedded into the band.

Louis let a tear or two flow over as he crazily nodded like an insane person, and let a small "Yes you twat," squeak into his mic, then threw it over his shoulder. Harry picked a ring out of the box as Louis grabbed another, Harry stood up straight and they slipped the matching rings onto each other's fingers quickly.

Harry shoved the box into his pocket and Louis had his arms around Harry's neck tightly, kissing every inch of his face roughly.

Harry wrapped his arms around Louis' slim waist and pressed his lips against Louis before Louis could kiss Harry's neck anymore.

Louis gripped his hair, shoulders, neck, everything. They don't actually remember when they were asked to leave to stage during a commercial break or how they got back to their seats. They didn't notice everyone who gave them congratulations all night long but they remembered every word Harry spoke and they remembered Louis' small giggles.

Liam and Zayn are still dating and don't show any signs of breaking up but also none of getting married. They are just living and being happy with what they both have together.

Niall and Josh dated for a year but then mutually agreed that being together wasn't really best for each other. A few years later, Niall started dating Demi Lovato for three years but regrettably called off their engagement after Demi's career finally took off and Niall's just continued to rise. Niall is currently single.

All of them are happy and their career is still at it's finest, Louis and Harry's marriage was private from the public but every week Harry and Louis will post a new picture from the wedding. Just to tease


End file.
